απέναντι
by south.stars
Summary: απέναντι: opposite. Everyone has an opposite. The pairs are so dangerously contrasting that societies safety relies on these opposites remaining isolated. Separated by a maze of alleys and abandoned buildings. Never to meet. They say that it's best for all of us... OR the one where maybe it's okay to be broken together. AU
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I absolutely do not own anything that you recognise :)**

 **chapter one**

Everyone had an opposite.

The pairs were so dangerously contrasting that societies safety relied on these opposites remaining isolated.

Separated by a maze of alleys and abandoned buildings.

Never to meet.

They said that it was best for all of us.

That it was a matter of survival.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The biting air slapped my cheeks as I slipped down the dim laneways, the colourful street art adorning the concrete walls illuminated by the yellow glow of the lanterns that were strung above.

It was busy for a Monday night.

Soft guitarists and melodic voices sung to the stars in harmony with the laughter of families eating in small restaurants, well tucked away from the busy city main streets. I pulled my hood lower over my face, gracefully dodging oncoming pedestrians down the narrow lane as a small smile involuntarily spread across my lips. The night was peaceful, not harsh on the eyes, everything bathed in a soft light, the stars watching and winking down on the good and the bad, the fortunate and the unfortunate, the lucky and the unlucky the same.

We must look so petty to them, all separated and angry and hurt and… chaotic.

The laneways slowly gave out to a maze of uneven, narrow roads flanked by towering buildings. The light of the lanterns gave way to the shine of the cold moon, and the expressive street art transformed into messy tags and monstrous looking painted creatures. I looked out the corner of my eye, making sure I was alone, careful to keep my booted footsteps as close to silent as possible. The scurry of rats slinking across dripping pipes and the howl of the wind through broken windows filled my ears as my heart starting pumping faster, adrenaline flooding through my system. I worked to keep my breathing steady, opting to walk closer to the walls, dissolving into the shadows.

 _Left, right, right, right, left again, straight on, left, just around the corner…_

I navigated with a quickened pace, anxious to reach the edge of the deserted maze with its warnings scribbled in red spray paint splattered across the ground and across abandoned walls. Up ahead, I spotted an amber glow, shooting sparks to the inky sky.

A fire. I had to clench my fists to contain my excitement as I carefully stepped closer to where the crowded grey buildings let out to an open crumbling slab. Making sure to stay within the cover of the thick shadows, I peeked around the corner and into the Opposite Side.

"We're gonna freeze this winter if this weather keeps up." A gruff voice spoke nearby.

I flattened myself against the cold wall, scrunching my eyes shut and holding my breath. _Had they seen me?_

"We just need more wood. We'll be fine. We _have_ to be." Another voice, this one noticeably younger, but still as deep and melodic spoke.

"Yeah, well we ain't gonna find any wood over here are we? Ain't no trees growin' in that maze, and no one's been near it since it was built."

I sighed in relief, relaxing into the wall. _They hadn't seen me._

"Do they even know that we're here?" The younger voice inquired.

"You bet they do, they just don't care is all. We're dangerous."

"I don't _feel_ dangerous."

The older man let out a hearty chuckle that echoed warmly around the cold walls. "You ain't dangerous 'til you're with your Opposite. They gotta keep us separated _somehow_ , don't they?"

"It's stupid." The younger man sounded defeated and I heard the scuff of a shoe against the concrete, as though they had kicked a loose pebble.

The other man was silent for a while before clearing his throat. "C'mon, kid, we should probably get back, the fire's just warming up."

"Yeah-" He whispered. I quietened my breathing again; having the distinct feeling that someone was watching me, but I didn't dare to move from my spot around the corner to check. "Hey, Hedge," he called out, "I'll meet you in a minute; I'm just going to check something."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The gruff voice receded.

I stayed completely still; my eyes still squeezed shut; awaiting the boy's fading footsteps as well.

Only they never came.

I shrunk further back than I thought was possible as my ears twitched towards the sound of approaching footsteps, light and careful.

 _I'm not here, I'm not here, please don't see me…_

"Hello?"

My eyes opened with a snap, but no one was there. He still hadn't spotted me.

"I-I know you're there."

I swallowed as quietly as possible, my heart beating erratically.

"Who are you?" The boy's deep voice continued, "Where did you come from, where are you?"

I didn't move.

After a few heart stopping seconds, I finally heard the boy sigh as he began to move off, scuffing his feet along the loose stones. "Well, uh, I'm sorry if I scared you." He muttered before his footsteps got quieter as they disappeared.

On impulse, I shuffled to the edge of the wall and peeked around the corner. I caught the back of a retreating figure with a tall and lean, yet strong build, shoulders stooped as they looked at their feet, watching their step across the uneven ground. His hands were jutted deep into his pockets and a hoodie was pulled up over his hair.

 _Who was he?_

I shook my head, clearing my mind. That wasn't what I was here for.

Silently, I followed the boy towards the growing amber glow, securing my hood lower over my face. Up ahead was a rise in the cracked concrete, as though a giant had slammed their fist into the earth, creating a valley with sharp edges. The boy scaled his way up and dropped into the crater, and I scrambled as quickly as I could after him. Sliding down into the valley, I could better make out the sounds of laughing and shouting from over the next rise. Being careful with my step, I dragged myself up the second wall before dropping down and stumbling into the edges of a bustling crowd.

I felt my eyes widen in awe at the scene, and kept my head down to shield my face from view, allowing myself to be taken along with the tide of people moving around a huge bonfire. I was in a huge square of hardened dirt, the bonfire in the middle, and small market stalls lined up in front of rows of shabby looking shelters; some made of plastic, tarp or rotting wood. A steady drum beat echoed around the square, the rhythm of clapping and an assortment of garbage cans and whatever people could get their hands on were being used as instruments, the excitement and joy almost tangible in the air. I grinned as I lost myself in the flow of people dancing and twirling around the fire, singing and shouting to the stars.

I finally managed to slip a little away from the crowd and sat down on the hard packed dirt in full view of the square. I pulled out a small notebook and pen from my pocket and sketched the scene, writing underneath it notes of all the observations about the people that I could find.

 _The bread stall is the busiest. They all know certain dances. The children run around bare foot. The drunks wallow in a little darkened corner. Some wear strong faces. Some wear brave fronts. Many smile. Some look dangerous, scars running across the bodies and faces. Eyes alive. Eyes dull._

I wrote every detail I could latch onto, attempting to quench my curiosity. I wanted to know people. I wanted to _understand_ them. But my whole life I had only seen one half of them. My half.

These were the Opposites.

And they were my answer to creating a full image of humanity, rather than just an incomplete one, one torn apart at the seams.

I leant back on my hands, breathing deeply and taking everything in.

OoOoOoOoO

I didn't know how long I sat there, but by the time I had pulled myself from my daze the square was considerably emptier. I checked my watch.

2:14 AM.

I slowly rose to my feet, knowing that I had to go soon if I wanted to make it back by sunrise, but at the same time never wanting to leave.

I ambled slowly through the stalls lining the square once more, smelling the delicious aroma of baking and spices. Most were packing up as I walked past, and they gave me tired smiles as I looked at them. Their eyes were all so deep. They hid so much, but they didn't hide the fact that they looked broken. From the corner of my eye, I saw an old lady hobbling towards a shelter. She lifted the entry flap- a flimsy piece of tarp- and slowly bent her back forwards to duck under it, but I didn't miss the grimace of pain on her face.

Taking large, quick steps I found myself in front of the woman. She had wisping grey hair and cloudy eyes, her wrinkled face giving away that she had to be over eighty. She straightened a little when she saw me, a guarded look etched across her features.

"Um, hi." I approached her warily, like she was a scared, wounded animal.

Her eyes pierced into mine, strong and steady despite their cloudiness.

"W-would you like some help?" I asked softly.

For a moment, she tilted her chin up and I was sure she would refuse me, but then she looked back at the shelter and slightly nodded her head.

I walked over and lifted the flap as high as it would go before holding my hand out to the woman. With her wrinkled hand in mine and my other hand on her hunched back, I slowly led her into the dark interior. I spotted a clump of blankets on the hard dirt floor and helped her to lie down on a thin mattress before wrapping her up in them.

"You okay?" I whispered with a small smile.

She looked at me blankly for a few minutes, before her mouth spread into a toothless smile.

"An Opposite…" She spoke more to herself than to me, "How interesting."

I looked at her, surprised that she had seen through me so quickly. "H-how did you know?"

She reached out and weakly grabbed one of my hands; with the other one she tapped the side of her nose with a small smirk. "I just do."

"You won't tell anyone, will you? Oh, gods, I am going to be in _so_ much trouble-"

The woman held a wrinkled finger in the air, signalling for me to stop.

"My name's Delphi," she offered.

"Delphi… I'm Annabeth. It's nice to meet you."

She smiled cheekily, "It's so nice to meet you too, dear." Her eyes glinted, as though she knew something that I had yet to find out.

I glanced at her, confused, "Well, I should really be going. It's, you know, late, and I have to, uh, get back." I rambled nervously under her steady gaze.

Delphi simply smiled again. "Off you go then, child."

I considered telling her that, _technically_ I was eighteen, and therefore no longer a child; but instead I just stood up and nodded at her, a sad smile on my face.

"I'll be back." I promised.

Dephi gave a short chuckle. "Oh I know, dear, I know. Just be careful going back. This is no place for a pretty young girl like you to be out and about."

After promising her that I would be fine, I left Delphi's tiny shelter and stepped back into the square. Now there was no one around but the earlier drunkards, and I shivered involuntarily as I slunk past them, hoping to go by unnoticed. I had nearly made it to the edge of the square, where the maze of abandoned buildings stood, when someone grabbed me from behind with grimy hands and slurred something incomprehensible in my ear.

Kicking out, I gave a short scream and attempted to elbow him in the face, but he only spun me around and glared at me.

"Naughty, aren't you?" His breath, thick with alcohol, was heavy on my face.

"Let go of me, you bastard." I tried to twist out of hold once more, but he only tightened his grip.

"Now, now, pretty," he slurred grotesquely, "why don't you come with me and we can have some… _fun_?"

I spat right in his eye, using his momentary distraction to step out of his hold and punch him square in the jaw.

"Leave. Me. Alone." I growled as he stumbled around drunkenly, trying to wipe his eyes.

I spun on my heel, ready to be out of here, but came face to face with another guy.

Well, face to _chest_ really.

I looked up slowly, praying and hoping that it wasn't another drunken creep.

The boy looked around my age, and was looking down at me with amusement dancing across his bright green eyes, his face lifting into a cheeky smirk.

"And here I was thinking I'd have to step in and save you." He spoke, his voice low and lilting, and so, _so_ familiar…

"I was fine." I shot back, taking a step away to put distance between us.

He laughed slightly, and _gods_ , it was just about the most beautiful sound I had ever witnessed. "Yeah, I know that _now_. But a girl like you shouldn't be out here this late; didn't your parents ever tell you that?"

"Girl like _me_?" I retorted, ignoring the comment about my parents.

 _He doesn't know, he doesn't know…_ I repeated to myself like a mantra.

The boy looked at me curiously, seeming to debate with himself before making a decision and standing up straight. "Come with me, I'll walk you home, you shouldn't be by yourself."

I looked at him blankly for a minute before realising that there was no way that he could know that I wasn't from this side.

"N-no that-that's fine. I'll be fine, I mean, I-I don't live too far-"

He gently placed a hand on my shoulder, effectively cutting me off as I stilled and looked up into his glinting eyes.

"Let me walk you home." He said softly.

"You can't." It was out before I could stop it, and I slapped a hand across my mouth to silence myself. _Stupid_.

"What do you mean, I _can't_?" His dark eyebrows furrowed over his green eyes in confusion.

 _Annabeth you idiot_! I mentally slapped myself, abruptly turning on my heels and walking briskly away, hoping that the boy would just leave me be.

Apparently the gods weren't listening to me that night.

A jolt of fire ran up my arm as the boy reached out to grab my hand to stop me. Judging by the speed he immediately released my hand, I knew that he'd felt it too. I spun around to find him looking down at his hands, his eyes confused when he looked up at me, begging for an answer. I looked down at my own hand, half expecting to see a burn etched into my skin, lost for words.

Tentatively, I stepped forward and placed my hand on his wrist, ignoring the boy's wary gaze.

Nothing.

Then, curiosity getting the better of me, I reached my fingertips out and brushed them against his.

A burning sensation ran straight through to my heart and I felt a wave of dizziness overcome me. _Ouch, dammit._

"Who are you?" I breathed, taking a small step back.

"I could ask you the same question." He whispered, his voice barely stirring the air around us. We stared at each other, green on grey, his tall frame towering over me, his left shoe absent-mindedly scuffing the loose stones littering the ground, and his hood shading majority of his face, before I started with a realisation.

"You're that boy… with someone… uh, Henry, was it?"

The boy looked up, startled, "Hedge?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Why were you so close to the maze?"

Comprehension flooded his features as he stepped closer, lowering his voice. "It was _you_ in the maze." It was a statement, not a question.

I shrugged nervously. No use denying it now. Something was going on, and I was determined to find out what.

"You're from the Other Side," he continued.

I nodded slightly, silently awaiting him to drag me to the authorities, where they would charge me for treason, for going against the most important rule of all, the only rule they ever reinforced as though it were life or death: _Never cross to the Other Side_. I looked down at my feet, unable to meet his eyes as I thought through all the punishments they could give me. No one had disobeyed before. Or if they had, we had never heard from them again. Would I be banished?

Hanged?

I shivered slightly, finally trailing my eyes up the boy's dark grey hoodie and to his green eyes.

"You're an Opposite." He mumbled to himself. "And your Opposite is somewhere on this side." He suddenly lunged forward, gripping my arms whilst being careful to avoid my hands. "Are you _crazy_?" He hissed, "Don't you know what happens when two Opposites meet? Disaster. Chaos. Are you really that _stupid_?"

I glared straight into his gaze; how _dare_ he call me stupid. The only person who was allowed to call me an idiot was myself.

"No." I declared, wrenching my arms from his grasp, "I am not stupid, and nor am I ignorant. Aren't you the stupid one?" I questioned, jabbing my finger into his chest, "Blindly believing _everything_ you're told? Blindly accepting that there has to be this- this _rift_ in our world? No, _I'm_ not the stupid one here. Don't you ever want to know what's beyond your own world?"

The boy stared at me, shell shocked, before slowly shaking himself out of his daze, letting out a short laugh, his mouth tilting up into a thoughtful smile. "Yeah, sometimes I guess… I'm Percy, by the way; Percy Jackson."

He held a hand out, before thinking better of it and shoving it back into his dark jeans.

"I'm not telling you my name until I can see your whole face." I said, gesturing to the hood that shaded most of his features. I knew that he could easily be undercover with the government- spies were everywhere- and that all government officials had a small tattoo on their right cheek. Better to be safe than sorry, especially when you were a potential ward of the state.

Percy scratched the back of his neck self-consciously, "I- I don't like to show my face."

Alarm bells rang in my head. What was he hiding? _A tattoo on his right cheek?_ But then wouldn't he have already dragged me kicking and screaming to a dungeon somewhere?

"Can I at least see your right cheek?" I demanded.

He looked confused before realisation lit up his features.

"You don't trust me?" He joked.

"No. I don't." I answered realistically.

He chuckled slightly before pulling back the right side of his hood to reveal his cheek and a few tendrils of messy raven locks. I stepped forward and wiped my thumb across it, making sure he hadn't covered anything over with makeup or dirt. Feeling his eyes on me, I quickly stepped back and cleared my throat.

"Annabeth." I said, "Annabeth Chase."

OoOoOoOoO

I clutched the strap of my messenger bag securely as I emerged from the maze and into the world I was ever curious about, an involuntary grin sweeping its way across my lips. The sun was setting in the distance, and silhouettes danced in the fiery orange as they worked to get tonight's bonfire up and running.

Over the weeks that I had been sneaking back to this Side of the maze, I had learnt a lot about this Opposite society, but I still yearned for more. It was like an addiction. The thirst for knowledge overpowered my senses and made me throw all caution to the wind.

It was dangerous.

But I hadn't been caught yet.

I knew that the bonfires were slowly getting smaller each night; they had to be careful as it was nearing the middle of winter and wood supplies were terrifyingly low. Without the burning coals in the middle of town, the whole square was like a breath of frozen air, seeping into the bones of anyone who walked through. Percy had often expressed his worries over his younger sister fighting against the cold. His eyes would hold grief as he would talk about how they only had the clothes off their backs and a few worn blankets to wrap her up in. I knew that he would sooner give up everything he had than have his family suffer. It was just the way he was.

 _Speak of the devil and they shall appear._

A hooded figure scrambled over the edge of the cracked concrete valley, and I took off running towards them.

I could see the smirk evident on his hooded face before he caught me as I ploughed into him, wrapping me in a hug and chuckling into my blonde curls.

"Hey, Wise Girl," he laughed. "What's got you in such a rush?"

I shrugged and snuggled myself deeper into his warm chest, making him laugh again.

 _Gods, I loved that sound._

He gently unwound himself from me, careful to avoid my hands- the electric shocks hadn't gotten any milder over the weeks- and took my face carefully in his calloused hands, forcing me to look into his bright green eyes.

"Hey," he joked. "Hey Wise Girl. Excited to see me, huh?"

I let out a small smile as he bopped my nose.

"I'm always excited to see my best friend."

He laughed and slung an arm across my shoulders, "Ain't that the truth."

We slowly made our way back to the crater before skidding down into the valley. Percy settled down on a chunk of grey stone and patted the spot next to him.

I loved this place.

The first time I had come back, Percy had found me sitting on the edges of the market and had immediately dragged me over to the cover of the shabby shelters, demanding to know if I wanted a death sentence. After a lot of arguing- me wanting to go back and observe the people more, and Percy stressing how dangerous it would be if I accidentally found my Opposite, or if a government spy spotted me- he finally gave in. On the condition that I promised to never go anywhere without him; _I'm not risking it_ , he'd argued. I'd wanted to ask him what he'd be risking, but one look in his sincere eyes told me that he cared; just like he cared about his family. Percy Jackson was fiercely loyal- but I had yet to figure out if this was his biggest asset, or his biggest weakness.

I snapped out of my reverie as I sunk onto the makeshift seat next to Percy.

"I brought something for you," I whispered as I shifted my bag onto my lap.

Percy looked at me with wide eyes as I pulled out a couple of woollen blankets that I had packed on my way out from my foster parent's house. Percy still didn't know about my living arrangements, but then again, he'd never asked. As far as he knew, I probably just swiped them off my couch back home, or bought them from the shop. And I let him believe that; it was easier that way. He loved his family so much, and I couldn't bear to see the sympathy that would drip from his caring eyes if he found out that I didn't have one. The blankets were my parents- the only thing of theirs that I had left- but Percy didn't have to know that. Besides, it was better that they were being put to good use.

"They're for your family." I explained softly.

Percy remained quiet as I placed them in his lap. He didn't move.

"Annabeth…" his voice was shaky, "I-I can't take these."

I froze, wondering if he had read my mind and realised their sentimental value, but I shook the thought away, instead plastering a bright smile onto my face. "Don't be ridiculous, Seaweed brain." I reprimanded, slapping on the arm. "I lugged these all the way here for you, and you better take them, or so help me I will-"

My rambling was cut off as I found my face squashed into a chest, and Percy's arms around me tightly in a bear hug.

"You're the bestest person ever." He smiled into my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Can you stop suffocating me now?" I joked lightly, trying not to be overwhelmed in his ocean and wood smoke scent.

 _Ocean? There's not even a river for kilometres, let alone an ocean._

I let the thought go as he pulled back with a smirk on his face.

"You know you love it."

I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm (though I'm sure he didn't even feel it).

So maybe I did love him… Just a little bit.

oOoOoOoOo

"The stars tell stories, you know?"

I turned my head to see Percy's next to mine, his face tilting towards the stars with a small smile on his face.

"Do they?" I asked, laughing slightly.

Percy's grin widened. "Yes. Now here, let me show you."

I shook my head in amusement but did as he directed anyway. I lay back down next to him, my head resting against his shoulder as he put one arm around my waist and the other underneath his head.

"Okay, so that one-"

"Which one, Percy, I'm not a mind reader you know." I laughed jokingly.

Percy blushed slightly and took the hand from under his head to point at a constellation. "Uh, that one. You see it?"

I turned to tell him that my head was in a different position to his and therefore where he was pointing to wasn't the same thing from my angle; but when I saw how his whole face had lit up, I decided to just let him be.

"Yeah, I see it."

He grinned, never taking his eyes from the sky. "Well, that there is Barney. Barney the Purple Dinosaur. He's this ancient myth from back where society wasn't split, trapped up there forever in the stars."

"Barney the Purple Dinosaur?" I repeated, scepticism clear in my tone.

He nodded like this was common knowledge. "Yes, keep up," he laughed. "I thought you were the Wise Girl in this friendship."

I smacked his arm, but I was biting my lip to stop my smile from spreading. "Oh, shut up."

He shook his head, turning it so that his nose ran through my curls. "Not until I finish my story." He whispered.

I rolled my eyes, but let him continue all the same. If only to see the beautiful smile that shone on his face.

I wished he would let me see his whole face, rather than always leaving it in the shadow of a hood. It had been months since we'd met, so I knew it wasn't just some fear of strangers. I wondered why he was so adamant to keep it hidden; from what I could tell, he had rather handsome features- a strong jaw line, nice nose, full lips and raven hair that snuck out of his hood every now and then.

I let his animated voice lull me into the edge of consciousness; wrapped in his warmth with his breath tickling my ear every now and then.

I felt safe for the first time in years.

"Hey Percy?" I asked softly, interrupting his ramble about a fish named Nemo. "Can I tell you something?"

Percy immediately turned his head to face mine, his eyes searching for anything wrong with me.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" His eyebrows furrowed in concern.

I laughed and smoothed his brow with my thumb. "Relax, Seaweed Brain, I'm fine."

He allowed himself to give me another once over before looking into my eyes, the green glinting in the minimal light, and nodding, urging me to start.

I looked around the concrete crater that we had adopted as our 'spot' before taking a deep breath and facing him again.

"My family," I started. "Well, you see…" I hesitated, avoiding his eyes. This was ridiculous, why was I scared? We were _best friends_. He deserved to know all the aspects of my life. The good, the bad _and_ the ugly.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He spoke gently.

"I don't have one." I blurted out.

Percy became stock still, his eyes wide with shock. "What?"

"I- I live with a foster family. They're not too bad, but they're just like the rest of them, you know. Just in it for the money they get. So, yeah, you know, I just never really had anywhere to belong, I guess. I- I tried _so hard_ , every day, I thought maybe… just maybe, if I was good enough, someone might actually care about me one day."

Percy nodded solemnly, his eyes a dark like stormy seas. "How long? How long have you been without a family?" he whispered.

"Umm… eleven, twelve years?" I answered hesitantly.

"Gods, Annabeth," Percy breathed. He suddenly sat up straight. "The blankets?" I knew what he was asking.

"They had more use here Seaweed Brain. They were just collecting dust at home."

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before tugging me up to sit on his lap. He grasped my wrists gently, careful not to brush his fingers against my hands.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, "for telling me." His face was a few centimetres from mine and I could feel his warm breath against my nose.

"You're welcome." I smiled slightly.

He let go of one of my wrists to play with a strand of my blonde hair, twisting it around his fingers. He appeared lost in thought, and I took the time to outline his face with my hands, relishing in the way he leaned into my touch.

"Can I see your whole face?" I asked tentatively.

Percy froze before shaking his head slowly. "I'm sorry Annabeth. Some things are best kept hidden." His gaze penetrated mine, his lips lifting into a sad smile. "But you're not missing out on much anyway." He tried to joke.

I looked down and gave a sad nod.

"Hey," I felt a finger on my chin and lifted my head up. "Don't be like that." He pleaded, his green eyes wide like a baby seal's. I bit my lip to stop the soft chuckle that wanted to erupt from my mouth at the sight. Seeing my contained smile, he grinned back, laughter escaping us as he leant forward to kiss my forehead fondly.

"I'll tell you what," he promised. "I'll be your family. How does that sound?"

"You'd really do that?" I looked at him in awe.

"Of course I would. I pinky promise that you'll always be my family." He held out his pinky finger like a child. I looked at it and brought my hand up to meet his before realising that the electricity thing might happen again.

"Percy, I don't really want to make my hair stand on end today." I joked, gesturing at his pinky.

He blushed and immediately curled his hand towards himself. "Heh, sorry. Forgot about that."

I smiled and leaned closer to him, not missing the way his breath hitched in his throat at our proximity. I slowly bumped my nose against his and pulled back.

"There. Nosey promise. Totally not a thing, but that's okay."

Percy let out a string of laughter that I swear made the moon dance in the sky. He leaned forward and bumped my nose with his again.

"Nosey promise." He whispered.

oOoOoOoOo

It was nice having a family.

Even if it wasn't exactly a real one.

I sat on the edge of the market place again, doodling and taking notes in my sketchbook. It always amazed me how beautiful people could be, especially when they had nothing left but each other. On my side of the world, people felt plastic. Artificial. They lived to step on each other's faces, to reach the top of a never ending ladder.

No one was ever satisfied.

No one was ever just content and grateful.

But sitting here, observing the early night life on the Other Side, I felt unexplainably calm.

The joy surrounding these people was contagious, and I found myself laughing along with some children who were braiding each other's hair next to the flower stall, sketching the young man talking to the old beggar, and staring at the multitude of stars that were impossible to see at home.

Percy still didn't like me sitting or wandering around alone, but at the moment he was too preoccupied getting his little sister, Mia, to laugh, to notice anything else around him. I watched them fondly, a small smile spreading across my lips. I knew that Percy had promised that we were family, but I couldn't help but doubt that he would ever love me as much as he loved his _real_ family. His eyes shone in the firelight as he spun Mia, who was giggling and clinging to his shoulders, around in dizzy circles until they collapsed in a mass of laughing limbs.

I wondered what it was like to have a younger sibling to care about. I may have had the chance… before…

I shook my head, dispelling the thought.

 _Not now._ I ordered myself.

Instead, I jumped to my feet, dusting off my jeans and shoving my sketchpad into my messenger bag. I made my way over to them slowly, standing off to the side a little awkwardly.

Percy looked up and noticed me standing there. He laughed and gestured for me to come closer. I rolled my eyes and stepped next to him where he wrapped me in a hug and then lifted Mia onto my shoulders. I laughed as the little girl pulled at my hair and leant her face upside down over mine.

"Anna! Annabef!" she giggled gleefully. "Run, run, quickwy, or Perfy will catch us!" I looked back at Percy with confusion to see him shrug his shoulders and crouch as though waiting to start a race.

"I'll give you a head start," he winked.

I quickly shifted Mia onto my back instead of my shoulders and told her to hold tight before sprinting off between the stalls. Her giggles filled my ears as she urged me on.

"Faster, faster!"

I grinned and sneaked a glance behind me to see Percy about twenty paces behind. I screamed jokingly and took a quick turn through a small chicken yard, startling them as they flapped their wings in a frenzy. The owner of the stall glared at me but I just smiled sweetly and shouted, "Sorry!" over my shoulder.

I heard the sound of clucking behind me and turned my head to see Percy stuck in the chicken yard, looking terrified at both the chickens and the owner who was approaching him with a big stick. He yelped and vaulted over the fence, taking after us again. I bypassed another stall, not noticing a stray splinter sticking out its side; my shoulder grazed against it, and I winced slightly, but kept running. It was just a scratch, and I barely noticed it as Mia urged me on. I let my laughter ring to the sky as I weaved in and out of the make-shift shelters, breathing heavily in time with my pounding footsteps, sure that I had lost Percy. That is until I stepped between two tents and saw him standing directly in front of me, causing me to pull up short.

Mia squealed, but a huge grin was on her face.

"Gotcha," Percy smirked.

I poked my tongue out at him maturely and lowered Mia to the ground so she could go latch onto her brother's leg.

I placed my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath, whilst Percy didn't even look the least worn out. _No fair, damn his athletic body._

"C'mon, we gotta get little Mia here to bed." He said, poking her stomach lightly. Mia pouted on protest, but Percy just laughed and slung her gently over his shoulder before reaching back and grabbing my wrist.

I followed him through the rows of shelters until he came across one made of old canvas. A single pole held it up at the front, and its edges leant against the neighbours. Percy ducked inside and dragged me along after him, only letting go of me to plop Mia down on a clump of blankets. I noticed one of them was mine, and smiled slightly.

"Mum?" Percy called out, "You around?"

I stepped further into the dimness and noticed a middle aged woman stitching something up in the corner. She raised her head and a warm grin graced her features at the sight of her eldest son.

"Percy! Where have you _been_?" she scolded lightly.

Percy laughed awkwardly, "Sorry, ma. I was with Annabeth."

Mrs Jackson's warm brown eyes shifted to mine and widened. "Hello dear," he said kindly, "I've heard quite a bit about you."

From the corner of my eye, I caught Percy glaring not-so-subtly at his mother, and I smiled, stepping forward to introduce myself.

"Annabeth Chase, it's nice to meet you Mrs Jackson." I held my hand out.

Mrs Jackson ignored my hand and pulled me in for a big hug. Now I knew where Percy got his warm hugs from.

"Call me Sally, dear, and any friend of Percy's is family of mine."

My heart warmed and I blinked back tears, catching Percy grinning at us from over Sally's shoulder.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Sally finally pulled back, but I would have gladly stayed there all night. I hadn't realised how much I missed a mother's touch.

"Let me get a look at you, Annabeth." Sally smiled.

I mock curtsied and spun in a circle, letting her see me properly. When I spun back around, Sally's gaze was worried and I looked at her oddly, wandering what was wrong.

"Sally?" I asked.

She shook her head and came closer to me, placing her hand on my shoulder. I winced. I'd forgotten about running into that stall.

"That could get infected; we should clean it and wrap it up." She said calmly. "Percy, can you get the warm water?"

"It's just a scratch," I protested weakly, but Sally would have none of it.

"Percy, can I leave you to do that?" Sally called back to her son. "I have to finish sewing this shirt up."

"Sure thing, mum." Came his reply.

"Go through to the back, where Percy is." Sally instructed me with a smile, "He'll get you cleaned up."

I smiled gratefully and slipped behind a long curtain that sectioned off an area from where Mia and her mother were.

Percy was sitting next to a small basin, rinsing a cloth. He turned and gestured for me to sit in front of him.

"Gods, I can't believe I didn't notice this." He muttered to himself as he checked the scratch through my ripped jumper.

After a moment, he cleared his throat a little awkwardly, "Umm, you're gonna have to take this off." He said, gesturing to my jacket.

"Oh, right. Yeah, of course." I removed the jacket slowly, wincing as the fabric pulled at my shoulder.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't just a small scratch.

I was left in my black tank top, my shoulder exposed. Percy checked it closely, running his fingers over it gently.

"There's a heck of a splinter in here, sorry… this might hurt a little." He looked up at me apologetically.

"It's fine. Just do it." I smiled tightly.

I gritted my teeth slightly as he wiped over my shoulder with the warm cloth, cleaning away the dried blood.

"Don't look at it," he muttered in my ear, and I nodded, turning my head the other way. "Man, you're accident prone," he laughed slightly. I let a small smile slip onto my face.

"Yeah…"

I sucked in a quick breath as Percy swiftly pulled the splinter out.

"There, that wasn't too bad, was it?" He smiled warily, his green eyes shining with concern.

"It was fine." I assured him.

I took a look at the bloody splinter in his hand. It was about the length of Percy's finger, and jagged at the edges. I laughed shakily.

Percy pressed the cloth to the wound again and cleaned out all the excess dirt, being extra careful to not apply too much pressure.

"Hey, Wise Girl, what's this?" he questioned, his finger skimming over a small tattoo just above the graze.

"Oh, that. Uh, I've had it forever. I think it indicates the Side you belong on. Like identification or something. I guess only the Other Side has them."

Percy tensed. "Make sure you always keep your shoulder covered over here, okay?"

I nodded, smiling a little at his concern. "It's the middle of winter, Seaweed Brain; it's not like I'm going to be parading around in T-shirts."

He laughed a little and rolled his eyes. "I meant when summer comes around, Wise Girl."

"Oh." I laughed shortly, "I hadn't thought about that."

"You will keep coming, right?" he questioned shyly. "I mean, I know it's dangerous and… well… _really_ selfish of me, but you'll be safe as long as I'm there, and I wouldn't let anything happen to my best friend. Family," he corrected.

"Of course I'll keep coming, you idiot. I haven't finished observing these beautiful people yet. I don't really think I'll ever be finished."

Percy grinned. "Good." His nose bumped mine again, reminding me of his promise. I had somewhere to belong. My grin mirrored his.

"Take this off in a few days," Percy instructed as he finished wrapping my shoulder in white gauze. "And wait here for a moment."

"Ay, ay Captain." I saluted.

A few minutes later, Percy came back, dressed in a new hoodie (which was, of course, flipped up over his head like always), and holding the one he had been wearing in his hand.

"Here, this'll be warm. I'll get mum to stitch up the rip in yours."

I took the jumper gratefully and slipped it over my head, immediately relaxing as his familiar scent enveloped me.

"I should probably head off." I whispered reluctantly. "It's pretty late."

Percy looked up sadly, but nodded and slipped a smile onto his face anyway.

"Yeah, of course. I'll walk you to the maze."

He often offered to walk me all the way back, but I had reminded him that he had his family to take care of and couldn't risk getting caught. He had turned that back on me and argued that then I shouldn't be on his side because I could get caught, and _I_ was now part of his family. But I had just laughed and said that his _real_ family was more important. He had looked at me with a frown on his face, his eyebrows furrowed. But then I went on to say that, _besides, you'd miss me too much,_ and he didn't disagree.

I nodded, allowing him to grab my wrist as he led me out of the small shelter, calling out a bye to his mum and kissing Mia on her sleeping forehead.

The square had become noticeably quieter, but Percy pulled me closer to him as we passed some shady drunks who eyed me up and down in a way that made my skin crawl. I didn't see what Percy did, but suddenly all the men looked the other way and left us alone. I looked up at Percy gratefully, and he just squeezed my wrist.

We scrambled into the crater, climbing up the other side slowly.

"I'll see you soon?" he asked hopefully, glancing up at the stars that sprinkled the sky like diamonds.

"Of course you will, Seaweed Brain."

He nodded and scuffed his feet against some loose stones. He took a breath and looked as though he were about to say something, but then clamped his mouth shut and just caught me in a hug instead. I nestled my head into the crook of his neck, dreading going home to a cold house in a cold city.

"You'll be fine," he whispered into my hair as though reading my mind.

And I couldn't help but believe him.

oOoOoOoOo

I'd never snuck out during the day before.

School had let out early due to a sudden government scare and I knew my foster parents wouldn't miss me.

Two Opposites had met.

The world around me had been chaos as students gushed about who it could be and what would happen to them. After all, Opposites were dangerous and must be kept apart at all costs. The news report had been blaring live through the school speakers, a warning that we must keep our society safe and that all entry to the Other Side was strictly forbidden. The two Opposites had apparently been caught as they bumped into each other in a café on the same Side. The government had stated that one came through the maze, and that they were putting up extra precautions and systems into place today to ensure that no one would be able to make it through again. But that didn't calm the people down. Everyone was shuffling along; too scared to touch anyone in case their Opposite lurked just around the corner. Apparently they had caught the two in time before any real damage to society had been committed; but the small café where they were found was no more- though no details on how the Opposites had destroyed it were released.

The news report had continued on to describe the punishment that bestowed the two criminals. The one from This Side banished. The one from the Other Side hanged.

My heart had immediately lurched into my throat.

 _Percy._

What if he had ran into his Opposite whilst being on this side, maybe looking for me? They kept us separate for a reason; you could run into them with no warning at any time…

No. _No,_ I had refused to think about it. It couldn't be. Percy never came to this side. It couldn't be him.

 _But what if he wanted to come see you…?_ My conscience betrayed me, _what if it was someone in his family…?_

 _It would be all your fault…_

I had proceeded to slam my fist into the nearest locker to shut my thoughts up before I decided that I needed to see him. Now.

 _He had to be okay._

And so I had snuck out as soon as everyone evacuated the school in a flurry.

The maze was so familiar to me by now that I could navigate it with my eyes closed, and I did just that; sprinting along with my left hand trailing along the wall, too scared to open them in case the tears they harboured fell onto my icy cheeks.

 _It's not him it's not him it's not…_

It was like a mantra in my head, spinning in a loop, desperate, as though it could change the course of reality.

My feet pounded in rhythm to my thumping heart and ragged breaths. Sprinting, _sprinting_.

 _It's not him. It's not my best friend. It's not the only person I have left in this world, it_ can't _be-_

I rammed head first into another body and sent them toppling backwards. I landed against their chest with an 'oomph' and immediately snapped my eyes open.

 _I've been caught I've been-_

"Percy?" I asked hesitantly.

The boy beneath me groaned and rubbed the back of his head where he had hit it against the ground before peering up at me with green eyes.

"Percy," I breathed, hugging the living daylights out of him. "Oh, my gods, oh, my gods…"

I was sobbing now, the tears finally falling and my chest heaving as I tried to get enough oxygen into my lungs.

Percy finally snapped out of his shock, looping his arms around my back and whispering in my ear soothingly. I noticed that he was shaking slightly, running his fingers though my hair as a few tear drops –which were not mine- fell onto my neck.

"Wise Girl," he gently lifted us both up into a sitting position, his head still buried in my shoulder as he pulled himself together. "It's okay, you're okay."

His hood had fallen back to rest on his shoulders, and I blinked at the sight before me as he pulled himself slightly back. Percy never- _never -_ removed his hood.

His messy raven hair flopped over his forehead and stuck out in every possible direction; his pale face gleamed in contrast with his bright green eyes and his features were undeniably boyish, yet handsome. But that's not what had my breath caught in my throat.

Scars. Scars and burns. Some small, some bigger; criss-crossing his skin at areas on his neck, up the side of his face and across his forehead. One particularly ragged one stretched from his jaw line down to beneath his jumper, as though someone had tried to stab his throat.

He obviously hadn't realised that his hood had fallen off as he was still searching my face, his eyebrows furrowing together.

I slowly reached out my hand and touched his face lightly. He leant into my palm a little before realising that his face was exposed. He recoiled like I'd hit him, hurriedly pulling his hood back up to shade his face.

"Percy?" I questioned softly, "What happened? Where did you get those scars?"

He hung his head and turned as though ashamed, but I just wanted to wrap him in a bear hug and hide him from the world. I stepped forward and grasped his hand. He immediately tried to pull out of my grip but I tightened my fingers around his, letting the waves of electricity pulse through me, ignoring the pain and waves of nausea. Percy tried to pull away again, his eyes scared as they locked on mine.

"Annabeth, Anna please…" his voice broke. "I'm hurting you."

With a final tug he snapped his hand from mine, leaving my head spinning at the sudden loss of charge travelling through me. My heart stuttered and I grasped my chest in pain.

Percy took a step back, away from me.

I reached out weakly, but he stepped back again, his eyes horrified.

 _At me?_ I felt my gut churn in remorse as he backed away as though I was some form of disease.

"Seaweed Brain…" I whispered pathetically.

He shook his head slowly, his adams' apple bobbing as he swallowed.

"Please, I'm sorry-" I tried before I choked on the lump in my throat.

"Don't say that." Percy's eyes blazed into mine, alight and unwavering. "Don't you dare say that ever again. You've got nothing to be sorry about, you hear me?"

I nodded, confused. _But why did he look like he was about to run away?_

He took another hesitant step back, looking like he was warring with himself.

"Whe-Where are you going?" I managed to stutter.

Percy looked anywhere but at me, "I'm sorry, Wise Girl. I hurt you. I just… all I can ever do is _hurt_ people. You need to get away from me. Please."

I shook my head vehemently, because this was Percy- _freaking-_ Jackson we were talking about here. He didn't _hurt_ people. He was my best friend, and he was beautiful and _goddammit_ if he couldn't see it.

"No, Percy, don't be stupid! It was _my_ choice to grab your hand. You have _never_ hurt me." I was yelling by now, and my chest was still aching, raw and throbbing.

"I'M A MONSTER!" he yelled, ripping the hood off his head. "Look at me! I'm a walking disaster, everyone who crosses in my path ends up… ends up-" His eyes rose to mine, swirling in impossible grief and self-remorse. "They end up hurt, irreparable or dead." He finished quietly.

He took a deep shuddering breath. "My father, I killed him just after Mia was born. She never got to know him, because of _me_. I got stuck in the maze, he tried to save me. They shot him Annabeth." He closed his eyes, taking another step back. "My brother died the winter of last year. All because I wouldn't give him my blanket. Because I was _selfish_. I once killed a man to steal his food. Their family watched in terror as I ransacked their home, all they had, and left the husband, the _father,_ dead on the floor in a pool of his own blood. I got into fights. I came home with scars. They didn't get home at all." A tear escaped his eye and slid down his face like broken glass. "Today… today I thought they'd caught you coming through the maze. Today, I thought I'd _killed_ you and I will not, I will _not let that happen._ " He shook his head aggressively, his hair flying around his head like a dark halo, tears streaming down his face. Like a beautiful fallen angel covered in ashes like fallen snow.

"Percy, I don't- I don't care!" My voice was weak, but I tried to force it out so he would just _listen_ to me. But he held a hand up to silence me.

" _Please_ , stay away. I'm no good. Don't you get that?"

Once again ignoring the stabbing sensation in my chest, I marched forward until I was directly before him. "That's bull and you know it."

His eyes shut tight and I sensed a shift in him; but just as I was about to rejoice, he opened his eyes and glared into mine. I shivered. I'd never seen eyes so cold and I could barely believe that it was still the same boy standing in front of me. It was as though he'd flipped a one-eighty. I caught a glimpse of something else swirling just beneath the surface of his green irises, but as soon as I thought I saw it, it was gone again.

"Ever think that I just didn't want you around, huh? That I'm _trying_ to get rid of you?" His voice was monotonous and dark, nothing like the soft, warm tone that usually lilted off his lips.

I staggered back as though I had been slapped. _What?_

"I'm sick of you. I'm sick of worrying about you. I want you out of my life."

I looked up at him in shock. _What the heck just happened?_

"I know you have no family," he persisted. All the air in my body left and it felt like I'd been punched in the gut. "I know you come here because no one else can stand you."

Now it was my turn to step back, my breathing becoming shorter as I heard him turn my secrets against me. I hated him. Or at least I _wanted_ to hate him, but I couldn't hate him because he was my _best friend_ and because I knew he was telling the truth. But I didn't like the truth. The truth _hurt._

 _I trusted you…_

"Well, I'm sorry to break it to you, Wise Girl," he spat out the nickname like it was acid, and I trembled slightly. "But you're _not_ my family."

I shut my eyes against the words, only slightly aware of the sound of his quickly retreating footsteps, only slightly aware of my legs collapsing, only slightly aware of my cheek hitting cold concrete and my chest still aching, _aching_ as my heart beat unsteadily in my ears…

"I'm sorry, Percy," I whispered into the night, but I knew that I wouldn't get a response.

oOoOoOoOo

The light danced beyond my eyelids as I dragged myself up from unconsciousness. The ground was hard against my back and my legs were twisted at a funny angle. I groaned as I slowly stretched my limbs out and opened my eyes.

I was still in the maze.

And it was daylight. By the looks of it, early morning.

Well, crap.

I sluggishly pushed myself up until I was leaning against the cold wall. My head was pounding but I was glad to feel that my heart beat had steadied out. As I reached up to massage my temple, my fingers ran across something that was caked onto my cheek. I pulled my hand away and studied the substance before realising that it was dried blood.

 _What the-?_

I wiped as much of it off as I could before leaning my head back against the wall. It must have been where my head had hit the ground.

Note to self: do not hold Percy's hand for extended periods of time.

 _Percy…_

I immediately shoved him from my mind. I could deal with that later. Right now there were more pressing matters. Like my head for instance.

I groaned again and pressed the heels of my hands into my eyes, willing the pounding to just _stop_ so I could get up and find some _damn water_. But the headache held no sympathy for me.

I staggered to my feet. First things first, I had to get home undetected.

I began walking at a crawling pace through the maze, silently hoping that they hadn't put up the 'extra precautions' yet. If I was stuck in here forever, that would _sincerely_ suck.

Before too long, I recognised the familiar street art that signified I was about to step out into the city, and took care to pull my hood up over my face to hide the blood and, no doubt, the bruise that accompanied it.

The city was bustling for an early morning, but I gladly got myself lost in the tide of people, weaving through the network of streets until I came to my foster home.

Gods, I was _so_ dead.

I sneaked around the back, cracking open my broken window and slipping through into my small bedroom. I walked across the room and twisted the door handle ever so slowly so it wouldn't creak, and stepped out into the hallway towards the bathroom. Just as I thought I was home free, my foster mother, Rebecca, stood in my path, arms crossed across her chest and red hair blazing in the morning sun.

"Morning, Annabeth. How nice of you to grace us with your presence once again." Her tone was clipped and cold, letting me know that she knew all too well that I hadn't come home last night.

I looked up into her smug face. "And why do even care, huh? It's not like you've ever been worried about my whereabouts before."

Rebecca's eyes shot daggers at me as she leaned in closer. "Listen here, you little brat," I flinched back, "you have no right to speak to me like that. We give you a home; and in return, we get government money. And _you_ just be the quiet little helpless girl that you are, okay?"

I looked down at the floorboards, feeling impossibly small. She always made me feel like that. And over the years, I had begun believing it too. After all, I'd killed my own parents. It was my own fault I was in this position.

Percy wasn't the monster; I was.

 _The flames licked around the kitchen as smoke engulfed my lungs. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't_ breathe. _I was wrapped in my parents blankets, using them to cover my face as I screamed,_

 _screamed,_

 _screamed._

 _The fire was roaring in my ears, the possibility of putting out the blazing stove long gone. My chubby hands were clenched into fists as I scrunched my eyes shut. I couldn't stop_ screaming, _but I couldn't breathe. I needed mum. I needed daddy._

 _I dropped to the floor and crawled out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my parents' room. I pounded on the door. Pounded,_

 _pounded,_

 _pounded._

 _They wouldn't open up._

 _They couldn't open up._

 _"_ _Mummy!" I screamed, my throat raw and blistered. "DADDY!"_

 _I could hear their muffled voices from inside the room._

 _"_ _Get out Annabeth! Get out!" It was my dad_. _But I couldn't just leave them. Why weren't they coming out!?_

 _I wouldn't leave them. I wouldn't leave them. I wouldn't leave them…_

 _…_ _I left them._

 _I ran. Like the coward I was._

 _I ran out of the house and into the street, still clutching their blankets._

 _I gasped as I noticed Percy standing beside me._

 _"_ _You burnt them." His voice echoed in my ears. "You're a monster. You aren't my family. You're not anyone's family. Just_ leave! _"_

 _His voice rang around my head as he turned his back on me, his green eyes full of disgust._

 _Just leave just leave just leave just_

I shot up, my eyes widening as my breath fought to enter my lungs. My sheets were tangled around me and I was half falling off my creaky bed. 

I tear escaped my eye involuntarily, slicing down my cheek. _Just a dream, just a dream,_ I tried to tell myself, but I knew it wasn't just a dream. It was the same dream I'd had every night for twelve years. A dream I couldn't escape.

A memory.

But this time Percy was in it too. And he had hated me. Which, come to think of it, wasn't so far-fetched; after all, no one ever really wanted me around, did they? Which meant that _something_ must be wrong with me; something that had obviously finally irked Percy to his patients end. I'd been told on multiple occasions that I was too smart and stubborn. But that never bothered me. I was proud of those traits. But maybe… maybe they bothered others. Maybe I _was_ more annoying than I thought I was. I knew for sure that I wasn't as selfless or caring or kind as Percy. I knew that I took too much, and didn't give enough back in return. I knew from the very moment that Percy had decided to be my friend that he must have been crazy; but still, I had hoped…

I shut my eyes again tightly, seeing the image of Percy's retreating back burned into my inner eye. Even though I didn't blame him, my stomach still dropped at the very idea that Percy never wanted to see me again.

 _Dammit Percy, what are you doing to me?_

I took a deep breath and pushed the memory from my mind. I couldn't afford to dwell on it now.

Instead, I grabbed my messenger bag and chucked my notebook in. Just because Percy didn't want me around anymore didn't mean that I couldn't do what I loved.

Even if I was breaking my promise by going over there without him by my side.

But then again, he broke his promise on being family.

oOoOoOoOo

They had started reconstructions.

Giant cranes reached towards the overcast sky, lugging grey blocks of slate that were steadily building a wall right in the middle of the maze.

Impossibly tall.

Impossibly smooth.

Impossible to climb.

I gritted my teeth in determination. I'd just have to find another way in.

To say that I was uncomfortable would be a comic understatement.

One of my legs was awkwardly halfway over a fence, while the other dangled down dangerously close to an angry dog's gnashing teeth. One hand was clutching desperately to the top of the wooden fence, my other one flailing around with a stick in an attempt to distract the dog that was eyeing me like a tasty treat. My messenger back cut into my chest from where it was hanging across my body, and I was using all my strength to not fall back into the yard I came from.

"You like fetch, doggy?" I asked in a baby voice.

The dog growled.

Oh, come on, Annabeth. Think, _think._

"Sit." I commanded.

The dog did not sit. It growled again.

I growled back.

The sky thundered dangerously.

The dog whimpered.

"You don't like storms?" I questioned. Lightning flashed, brightening the grey sky momentarily.

The dog backed up a few steps, its tail between its legs.

I looked up at the sky, begging for it to let loose a torrential storm.

I suddenly got an idea and awkwardly manoeuvred one of my arms to reach into my bag and pull out my old drink bottle. Untwisting the lid, I sprinkled some of the water over the dogs head.

The dog whimpered at the thought of rain and backed up further.

Stupid dog.

I felt a drop of water on top of my head and snapped my eyes above me. It was only just past noon, but the whole sky had darkened with clouds so dark it could be dusk.

One drop followed the next, followed the next, followed the next until the heavens opened up and hammered down onto the earth.

The dog made a speedy escape and I took my opportunity to leap down onto the soggy grass. I hit the ground running, sprinting to the next fence and vaulting over it as quickly as I could, only stopping long enough to check for storm-loving, Annabeth-eating dogs that may have been awaiting me.

Who knew going through people yards would be such hard work?

I knew that I had to get to the Other Side. I told myself that it was because I couldn't give up something that had become such a huge part in my life, something that I loved doing, something that was widening my understanding of people, but I knew better. I knew it was because of Percy. I knew it was because of this sinking feeling in my gut that had been ever present since I woke up in the maze.

Something was wrong. And I was scared to think of what it could be.

I had decided that I obviously couldn't go through the maze with that wall in the way and all the construction workers around, so I took a new route. One that I had nearly forgotten about. One that Percy had told me about once in one of his many stories.

He'd said that his cousin, Thalia, used to go into parts of This Side to find wood and food for winter- but she hadn't used the maze…

I came to the edge of the last yard and scrambled over the noticeably higher fence and dropped down into a crouch. I grimaced as I looked down at my calf, realising that I had scratched it through my jeans on the ragged fence.

The rain was still going strong and I could barely see a metre in front of my hand, but I could make out a wall of thick oak trees in front of me. I stepped forward and squeezed through the small gaps between the trunks, relishing in the brief shelter it provided me from the storm.

Pushing through the last of the leaves, I stepped out into an open field, seemingly never ending in all directions except for behind me. In the rain I couldn't even tell if it was flat or if there was an incline, but I knew it spread for kilometres before coming to a wall that separated the sides. The wind whipped my hair around my face, the rain plastering it to my neck. I was shivering uncontrollably but I couldn't stop now. _I could not stop now._

 _Walk forward three paces, then turn right…_ I recited in my head.

 _Forward one, two, three, four, five. Turn left and clap four times…_

I couldn't help but think that this was ridiculous. What were the chances of finding some tunnel that lead to the other side based off an old nursey rhyme? But I continued anyway.

 _Jump up and touch the sky._

I jumped tentatively, reaching my arm up above my head. This was stupid. No one could touch the sky by jumping; it was probably just a silly bedtime story that Thalia used to tell Percy when they were kids.

Oh, what the heck. I jumped again, a bit higher this time, landing back onto my feet heavier than before. Nothing happened for a moment, then…

Falling

Falling

Falling

I gasped as I hit the ground with a thud, landing painfully on my ankle. I winced and squinted up the hole I had just fallen through, seeing a glimpse of grey sky far above, felt the occasional drip of rain track across my face.

I stood up shakily and felt around; this _couldn't_ just be a hole. I leant to the left and grinned when my hand didn't come into contact with anything.

Bingo.

I crouched down and followed the small tunnel along in the dark, hoping and praying that I wouldn't suddenly start suffering from claustrophobia. The tunnel was dark and damp; its roof was stone, but its walls were just the solid earth which had caved in at some points.

 _Being buried alive like this would not be fun._ I banished the thought from my head and pressed on into the darkness.

After what felt like hours, my legs were heavy as lead from crouching for so long, my back ached, my ankle was throbbing, and my eyes still hadn't adjusted to the complete lack of light.

If I ever met this Thalia, I was going to _kill_ her.

Finally, _finally,_ I spotted something bright in the dimness up ahead and hastened towards it with a new found energy.

The tunnel reached its end and spilled out in into an antique junk yard.

I peered around the corner cautiously, squinting; even the dim storm light seemed too bright to handle after the inky blackness of the tunnel.

After listening carefully for footsteps or signs of life, I inched my way forward, being careful not to put too much weight on my bad ankle, and ducked behind a rusted metal hunk of some form of vehicle, shielding myself from the rain that was still pouring.

 _Where was I?_

Once I was sure that there was nothing alive anywhere near, save for a few lizards, I scrambled to the top of the vehicle to get a better lookout.

I was on the very edge of the junk yard, a vast wasteland of forgotten debris. Looking behind me I could make out a few kilometres of rubbish heaps before they were swallowed by the looming clouds. Looking ahead of me I could see about fifty metres of junk before it opened up into a cracked concrete slab, much like the one near the maze. Turning slightly, I noticed a black smudge on the otherwise stormy grey horizon.

The bonfire.

It _must_ be.

I got ready to jump down and get there as quickly as possible before something stopped me.

The black smudge of smoke was far too large to belong to a single bonfire- even one as huge as the one in the centre square.

My throat immediately dried out as I thought of all the possibilities.

 _Were they burning the village? Killing the people? Setting fire to the maze?_

My breathing became heavier as I slid off the roof of the rusting vehicle, and started for the plume of smoke. It wasn't too far off, and I could already smell the tinge of smoke tainting the air.

 _Gods, Percy…_

I shook my head and refused to think about it, focusing instead of one foot in front of the other.

 _Left, right, left, right, left, right, left…_

The village was in shambles.

Men in gas masks paraded around with flame burners, rounding up men, women and children alike. Some of the shelters were burnt, others were still burning. The bonfire was in full blaze, half the town already lined up in front of it, guarded by the masked men.

Some looked scared.

Some looked defeated.

Some looked bruised and broken, as though they had put up a fight.

One looked accepting. His head was bowed, his shoulders calm and his hood down, his raven hair plastered to the back of his neck as the rain pelted down. His little sisters hand was gripped firmly in his own as he quietly calmed her down.

 _Percy._

I immediately made to go to him, but stopped as a troop of men marched passed my hiding place. I quickly sunk back into the shadows, holding my breath.

Peeking out again at the line-up of people, I noticed a few that I recognised.

There was Daisy, who sold straw hats at her small stall.

Rob, the old man who always helped to start the bonfire for the night.

Delphi, who was sitting in a heap, too weak to even stand.

I felt something wet on my cheek and realised that I was crying. I pressed myself back into the shadows, but kept my ears open, listening for what the leader of the masked men was saying through a megaphone. It was hard to make out over the rumbling of thunder and the roar of the fire, but I could faintly hear him barking orders and yelling at the crowd.

"You know you all have Opposites on the other side of this wall. The Government has decided that it is too dangerous for society to have any chance of Opposites ever meeting. From this day forth, one of every Opposite pair will be eliminated."

I froze. _Eliminated?_

"The Other Side has a vast and growing economy, with schools and hospitals in place. They have resources. You do not. It only makes sense that this is the side to be eliminated in the most efficient way possible…"

I leaned forward on my hands and knees, dry heaving. _WHAT!? Were they CRAZY!?_ My vision was going blurry and I wasn't sure if I was breathing. No, _no. NO!_

 _Percy, Percy, Percy, Percy, Percy…_

 _No, no, no, please no, no, no, no, no, no…_

I staggered to my feet. I couldn't just sit here anymore. I was Annabeth Chase. I always had a plan.

 _Think of something, dammit._

I looked straight at Percy, who was now looking at the leader with a blank expression on his face. He seemed at peace, almost… _relieved_ …?

 _How dare he be so nonchalant about his own death._

I moved forward a hiding place, ducking behind two huge garbage bins. I needed to get Percy's attention. I didn't care of he hated me. I didn't care if he never spoke to me again. We just needed to do something _now._

I managed to get myself so that I was right next to the line of villagers, hidden by a destroyed market stall.

"Percy." I hissed.

He didn't move. Dammit, Percy.

"Percy." I hissed a little louder.

This time, his little sister noticed me, and she turned around to look for the noise. Her eyes grew wide when she saw me, and I quickly put my finger to my lips, signalling her to be quiet. Then I pointed at her brother.

Mia tugged a little on Percy's jacket, getting his attention. He looked down at her, and I could see his green eyes glint with concern. He may not have cared if he died, but I could sure tell he wasn't going to let anything happen to his little sister.

Mia whispered something in his ear and nodded slightly in my direction.

Percy immediately stiffened. Slowly, his head turned so that he could see me from the corner of his eye.

He didn't look calm anymore.

He looked downright terrified.

His wide green eyes locked with mine and we just stared at each other for a moment before he snapped his gaze away and stepped slightly backwards so that I was in hearing distance.

"Annabeth, get the hell away from here." He spoke, his tone deathly calm despite the muscles twitching in his jaw.

"Look, I know you're mad at me," I started, but he cut me off.

"I'm not- I'm not _mad_ at you Wise Girl. I just need you to get out of here." He sounded desperate.

"No. I can help." I insisted. "There's no way I'm leaving all these people here to die. There's no way I'm letting _you_ die."

Percy looked shocked for a moment, but then spoke slowly. "And there's no way I'm ever gonna be able to live with myself if _you_ die. Annabeth, please."

I shook my head stubbornly. "I won't die. And neither will you."

Percy just shook his head, scrunching his eyes shut.

"Anna, _please._ "

I didn't give in.

"Just tell me what to do. We can do this Percy."

He stared at me hopelessly, but then looked down at Mia, and across at all the people he had shared his life with. Slowly I could see a plan start to formulate in his head.

"Gods, I promised myself that I'd never do this again." He muttered and reached his hand out so that I could touch it. "Grab my hand."

I looked at him like he was crazy; we both knew that that only drained us and left us shaking from the shock. Or at least, that's what I had experienced; I assumed it was the same with him. But nevertheless, I grabbed onto his hand, lacing my fingers with his.

The electricity sparked through me like always, the burning sensation flowing up my arm and making my heart beat irregularly. I could feel my energy draining rapidly, but I gritted my teeth. _Don't let go._

"How is this helping?" I asked through my tight jaw, struggling to stay conscious.

Percy looked down at our intertwined hands and then up at my face. "Just trust me. I'm sorry Annabeth. I promised I wouldn't do it again."

"Do what?" I asked him, confused. But I never got to find out. At that moment an arm grabbed me from behind and ripped my hand from Percy's. I gasped at the sudden loss of electrical current and sagged with exhaustion, allowing my arms to be pinned behind my back and my face to get pressed into the dirt. I could faintly hear Percy's screams in my ears, growing more and more distant as I either steadily lost conscious or he was dragged away. I didn't know which.

I weakly batted off the hand holding me and tried to curl up into a ball as best I could to try to stop the ongoing ache in my chest, my heart beat still felt irregular in my ears, and my blood was pulsing through my veins at what _had_ to be an unhealthy pattern.

The rain was _still_ pounding into the hard ground, but this time I welcomed it, letting it drown me and carry me away. I barely even noticed when hands pulled me roughly to my feet and tugged off my jumper, revealing my shoulder which held the small mark showing which Side I belonged to. I faintly shivered at my suddenly exposed form, the rain instantly drenching my thin tank top. I was thrown to another pair of hands which gripped me tightly to keep me upright. They were yelling in my ear, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. My eyes just wanted to close

Close

Close…

Something was shoved against my forehead, cold and hard, and I slid my eyes open a crack to see what it was.

 _Huh, would you look at that, it's a gun…_

I had never wanted to sleep more in my entire life, and I wished that everyone would just _shut up_ so that I could collapse and never wake up again. Never see stupid Seaweed brain and his stupid electric hands again…

 _Seaweed Brain._

I smiled as I imagined I could hear him over the roar of the crackling flames and hail pelting the ground like stones.

" _ANNABETH…"_ His voice faded in and out, like he was singing a song… a sweet song, but a sad song. He sounded desperate. _Why was he sad?_

 _Don't be sad, Percy…_

Someone ploughed into me from the side just as I heard a distinct _pop._

The gun, I thought. _Had someone been shot?_ I forced my eyes open, trying to shake off the dizziness and the urge to puke. Percy was above me, his eyes red and blood shot, a scream curdling in his throat as he pushed down frantically on my stomach.

 _Ouch. What the…?_

Percy took one hand off my stomach and placed it gently on my face; I could feel his hand trembling slightly and I wanted to ask him if he was cold. I could see his lips forming words as tears dripped from his eyes and onto my face.

I lifted my hand to cover his, but he immediately stopped me, gently grabbing my wrist and bringing it to his face, closing his eyes as he rocked me back and forth. I spread my fingers out to stroke his cheek slightly.

"Percy?" I croaked weakly. His eyes snapped open and searched mine worriedly.

"Hey, hey Wise Girl." He whispered. His voice sounded distant and foggy, and I could only just make out the words. "You're gonna be okay, you're gonna be just fine. I promise, _gods,_ I promise." He repeated over and over into my ear, holding me as though I were a glass about to shatter into a million pieces.

"Why are you crying?" I breathed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's all my fault, _all my bloody fault."_ His other hand continued to press down on my stomach, and I slowly became increasingly aware of sharp needles of pain erupting for where his hands pressed.

 _What the heck?_

I looked down at myself, noticing the way a ruby red stain blossomed across my grey tank top like spilled ink.

I looked back up at Percy; he was smoothing my hair out of my face and rocking me steadily in time with his sobs.

"Seaweed Brain," I whispered. "I just want to sleep…"

"No, no, no, no, no, Annabeth. C'mon Wise Girl, not yet. _NOT YET!_ Don't close your eyes, don't close your eyes. Hey, hey look at me, look at me, yeah?"

I forced myself to lock gazes with him, staring weakly into his vibrant eyes, which _finally_ weren't shrouded by that _stupid hood_. I smiled. It was nice to see his whole face. It was beautiful.

 _He_ was beautiful.

"Family?" I whispered.

Percy leant down and gently bumped my nose with his own, his tears staining my cheeks. "Family." He promised.

And then my eyes closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello incredible people! I'm so sorry this section isn't as long as the last... but hopefully this will turn out to be a three or possibly four shot :) Thank you so much to anyone who's reading, it really means a lot**

 **I don't own anything that you recognise**

 **I hope you enjoy**

Small hands fluttered around my face like the whisper of ghosts.

 _Maybe it was…_ I wondered. _It would make sense if I was dead…_

My ears picked up a low murmuring from just above my ear; I tried to turn my head to see who it was but found I couldn't. After a moment of confusion, I realised that my head was wedged into something warm and smelled distinctly of wood smoke and ocean.

 _Only one person smells like that._

I tried opening my eyes to see where I was and what was going on, but they stubbornly refused, instead opting to stay glued shut. A hand stroked up and down my back gently and the chest I was pressed against rumbled each time they spoke to someone, nearly lulling me back into the clutches of sleep, but I fought it off.

I finally managed to shake my head a little, alerting Percy that I was awake.

"Annabeth, hey, you okay?" Percy's voice whispered in my ear.

I groaned in response. A chuckle reverberated through his chest as he gently untangled himself from me.

"What happened?" I managed to mumble.

I felt Percy freeze for a second, but then he swiftly stood up from the blankets I realised we were lying on which were heaped on the cold floor.

"You'll be okay," was all he said. His gaze lifted from my face up to the corner of the dark room and a small smile played on his lips. "Won't she, Mia?"

I slowly twisted my aching head to spot Mia wrapped in a bundle of blankets. Her eyes were wide and her face pale, but she nodded with assurance.

I blindly reached out and grabbed his wrist, "Percy. What. _Happened_?" I stressed, though my voice still sounded muffled and my throat ached like I hadn't had a drink in weeks.

He looked down at me with sad eyes. "We got you out." He said, his voice stoic and emotionless.

It was only then that I realised that we were in a room that looked like an old barn, not the shabby shelters.

"Where are we?" I whispered.

"Perfy says somewhere safe." Mia spoke up, her words echoing around the empty room.

I looked up at him confused, but he subtly nodded his head in Mia's direction. I understood immediately. _Not with Mia in hearing distance._

I nodded in response and tried to sit up. A searing pain erupted from my stomach and I gasped as my back hit the ground again.

Percy was by my side in a second. "Hang on, don't move. You'll just hurt yourself. See, uh… I'm sorry. You were shot," he paused, swallowing audibly, "in the stomach. We're just gonna have to take it easy and lie low for a while, yeah?"

I took in a deep slow breath, moving my hand to cover the rough bandages that covered my midsection. "Okay," I breathed. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

He checked me over once more before rounding Mia into his arms and asking her to see if she could find some pretty flowers to give me. I laughed silently at Mia's exaggerated nod and Percy placed her back on the ground so she could run off.

Once she was gone, he turned around to face me, pulling his hood off his head as he sat in front of me. He suddenly refused to meet my eyes.

"I'm sorry… again." His voice was barely a whisper, and I wondered if I had imagined it.

"Why?" I asked, perplexed.

"I couldn't reach you in time. And then I couldn't get them all out." He spoke softly. "I grabbed you and Mia and some blankets lying around and ran… I didn't even know if you were alive." His voice broke.

"What about-?"

"They're not dead," he assured me, "at least, not at the moment. They took them all to the Other Side. But I don't know where they're holding them, or what they're gonna do with them. _My mum, gods…"_

I reached out my hand and grabbed his, but he pulled away before the draining pulses of electricity could flow through me, instead allowing me to grab onto his wrists.

"You need to stop doing that," he whispered with a small smile, "you're draining yourself."

"It doesn't drain you?" I questioned.

He paused for a while before shaking his head. "No. No, it doesn't." I waited for him to go on. "Kinda the opposite actually. It gives me energy, almost like I'm being refilled. It makes me feel… strong." He took a shuddering breath. "But it nearly kills you every time."

My mind was in overdrive. I'd heard of this before, but it had never crossed my mind before now. They said that one of the reasons that Opposites were so dangerous was that they could lend energy to each other, making them- or at least one half of them- more powerful than anyone else.

 _But… we couldn't be. Could we?_

"Percy," I said tentatively, "have you ever wondered if we were- I dunno… Opposites?"

Percy's eyes snapped straight to mine. "That's not possible. We'd be dead. Everyone else would be dead. There would be explosions, fire, chaos…"

"What if that's just what we've been told to scare us?"

"But the other week- the café…" he trailed off.

"What if it was a set up? Or what if they _were_ Opposites but one just gave _too_ much energy to the other, making them strong enough to cause an explosion?"

"Wait, energy? What are you talking about?"

"I can't believe I didn't see it before," I muttered more to myself than anything. "And to think, I call _you_ Seaweed Brain. We should swap nicknames-"

"Annabeth," Percy cut off my delirious rambling. "What are you on about?"

I looked up and locked my gaze with his bright green eyes, relishing in the fact that his hood no longer shadowed them.

"Opposites," I explained slowly, "I read about it once. In the back of the library during lunchtime, I think." I shook my head. "Anyway, it said that Opposites have this weird ability to lend each other energy. It was the first time I wondered if we had been wrong about them this whole time; the first time I wanted to go to the Other Side to observe the people I had been terrified of my whole life. I wondered, what if Opposites weren't actually dangerous, but fit together like puzzle pieces? Balanced each other out?"

I could see the cogs turning in Percy's head as he listened attentively, his gaze steady and piercing as though he were hanging off my every word.

"What if… what if government separated us because they realised that two Opposites were strong enough to overpower them?" He gushed.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "But that wouldn't make sense; wouldn't they just find their own Opposite and be just as strong?"

"What if they don't have Opposites?" Percy asked quietly. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"But everyone has an Opposite…"

"What if that's just what they want us to believe?" He insisted.

"We could be jumping to conclusions." I reasoned, but he would have none of it.

"They're probably envious. They don't have anyone to balance them out, so they take the privilege off everyone else as well. I mean, it doesn't make sense that Opposites have always been dangerous. Didn't everyone live altogether once upon a time?"

"Yeah, but there were wars and…"

"There still _are_ wars! Even between those on the same side. People are _people_. It has nothing to do with Opposites."

I nodded slowly, churning the idea over in my mind. "We have no evidence though."

"Then we get some."

"Why bother?" I argued weakly. "What's the point?"

Percy's eyes gleamed. "The point is, that once we expose that Opposites aren't dangerous, and that government is corrupt, we can stop people being scared of the Other Side. We can show them that their other half is on the Other Side. And the Other Side is trapped right now, held prisoner. There's no way we can get them out just by ourselves; but with the whole population backing us up…" he trailed off, grinning excitedly.

"We can set them free." I finished, my own eyes lighting up in anticipation. "Let's go." I decided, trying to sit up again, but Percy gently pushed me back down.

"Not yet, Wise Girl," he chuckled. "You have to recover first."

"I _am_ recovered." I lied.

Percy did not look convinced.

I sighed. "How about we try something?" I suggested. "Take my hand, but instead of getting energy, focus on _giving_ it." I felt guilty proposing this idea, what if it worked and I left Percy drained and sick like I always was? I wouldn't wish that on anyone, especially not on him. But it was the only way I could think that would help me to heal faster.

Percy looked hesitant too. "What if it doesn't work? It'll just make it worse."

"But what if it does?" I countered.

After a moment's reluctance, Percy placed his hand into mine and closed his eyes in concentration.

At first, I felt the usual waves of nausea tugging at the edges of my stomach, and the pulses of electricity started to make my hands shake uncontrollably. I was about to pull back, sure that I wouldn't be able to take much more in my current state, when I felt a surge of warmth radiating from where my hand was tangled with Percy's. I opened my eyes in shock when the throbbing pain in my abdomen dulled down to a distant ache. I turned to Percy with a huge grin on my face, ready to tell him that it was working, _it was working!_ But one glance at his pale face and I knew that something was wrong.

I wrenched my hand from his and placed them on his shoulders, steadying him as he swayed from side to side. I slowly lowered him until he was lying by my side, looking over him with concern as I pressed my hand against his sweaty forehead.

"Gods, Percy; you're burning up."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm just so hot." He grinned weakly.

I slapped his arm but chuckled lightly. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain. You could've been hurt."

"It's nothing I haven't done to you before." He pointed out.

I wasn't so sure. He looked a lot weaker than I usually was after touching his hand, but I didn't argue. Maybe he gave up more energy than I usually did because he was consciously putting an effort in.

I tried sitting up slowly, and laughed when I could sit all the way up without searing pain engulfing my midsection.

"It worked!" I exclaimed.

Percy gave a lazy thumbs up in response before promptly passing out on the blankets.

oOoOoOoOo

It turned out that Percy had camped us at an abandoned farm about a three hours walk from the village. How he had carried me that far and kept track of Mia at the same time, I had no idea, but I was ever grateful for it. Percy still hadn't told me how he'd managed to escape, but I didn't ask, just assuming that the extra energy boost that I gave him before the chaos broke out was enough for him to fight them off.

The sun was just setting in the distance as Mia skipped up from the paddocks with a bunch of wild flowers in her hand.

"These are for you, Annabef." She grinned toothily, holding out the crushed flowers clenched in her little fists. I took them with a small smile.

"Thank you Mia, they're beautiful. Now why don't you go on in and wake your lazy brother up?"

She giggled with glee and skipped towards the barn, leaving me to gaze at the sun sinking into the earth, wondering what had happened to the rest of the Other Siders. Where were they being held? Were they going to be murdered? _What was wrong with the world?_

Fear controlled us. It consumed us until it occupied every waking moment and snuffed out every light of hope. It left people desperate. It enslaved people.

By finding out the truth, I realised that we would be freeing a lot more than just those captured from the village.

"Annabeth," Percy's groggy voice called from behind me, "come get something to eat."

I turned my back to the setting sun and stepped into the swallowing darkness of the barn.

"Food?" I questioned. I hadn't realised how hungry I was until I smelled food- even if it was just bland oatmeal.

"Here, I know it's not much, but it's all we have." Percy said, handing me a small bowl of the slop. I smiled gratefully and shoved a spoonful into my mouth.

"I'm pretty sure that even dirt would taste good to me at this point." I laughed slightly.

Percy tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, "first I couldn't get there in time to stop you from being shot; then I can't even offer you real food."

I lay my head down on his shoulder as he settled beside me after giving Mia her serving. "You saved mine and Mia's lives, Seaweed Brain. None of this was your fault."

He looked at me and nodded, but I could tell that he didn't believe it.

"We'll get them out." I promised.

I hoped with everything I had that I was right.

oOoOoOoOo

It wasn't until the next week that Percy and I discovered the true perks of being Opposites.

Whilst trying to boost my healing process again, I decided to keep my mind open and give back at the same time; after a bit of pulling and tugging from each end, we achieved a perfect balance, whereby warmth and power flowed through us both equally, without the effect of the nausea and electricity.

The secret was apparently not to struggle, but to become vulnerable and open, giving them the opportunity to take all of your energy from you, but trusting them not to. And as I had pulled my hand away and opened my eyes to see his green orbs staring into mine, I couldn't think of anyone that I trusted more.

I loved my best friend; my Opposite.

It was as simple as that

And so, with a small but sure smile, I decided to tell him.

"I love you." I whispered quietly.

Percy grinned, gripping my hand again and visibly relaxing as the warmth spread through us both; completely vulnerable to each other, but indestructible to the rest of the world.

"I love you too," was his simple reply as he pressed a soft kiss to my forehead.

I figured I could live with that.

oOoOo

Another few days and I was feeling strong enough to leave.

Percy and I had pored over plans every waking hour, coming up with solutions and fall backs to every possible scenario. Now the only thing to do was get Mia somewhere safe and execute the plan.

"I'm not going anywhere wifout you Perfy." Mia wailed as she clung to his leg.

Percy sighed, looking down at her with soft eyes, "We won't be long, I promise. We'll be back to get you in no time. We're leaving you with Annabeth's foster parents; they'd love to have you."

Okay, so maybe that was a lie, but it was the only safe place we could think of, and I would make sure they took her in for a few days. Not even Rebecca's stubbornness could match up to mine.

"They'll give you lollies…" I bribed.

Mia's jaw went slack and she spun around to gape at me in awe. "Really!?"

I nodded with a smile. "Yeah, they leave them under the bed for me all the time." I lied. In reality, I just kept a stash there, but what she didn't know couldn't hurt her.

"Now, you're going to have to be extra careful to not leave the house, okay?" Came Percy's stern voice. "No matter what. We'll come get you when it's safe, alright?"

Mia looked up into her brother's eyes and nodded before engulfing him in a tight hug. "Juf make sure you come back." She mumbled against his stomach.

Percy took a deep breath and crouched down before her, holding her small face in his hands, his eyes softening at the sight of his sister. Sensing a family moment, I slipped out of the barn quietly, allowing them some privacy and giving myself time to double check the plan in my head.

It was simple really. Percy would sneak into the back of the government building through an air vent whilst I stole an ID entry card off a worker and slipped through the front door. We had decided that hiding in plain sight was the best way to go. We'd hack into the main computer system which was hopefully accessible from an office desktop. Percy said that if we rounded past the village on our way back, then he could pick up an old USB that one of his friends had given him as a birthday present, claiming that it could help hack any system. Percy had thought that it had been useless; since they didn't have computers on their side, but he had kept it anyway. I just prayed that his friend wasn't bluffing.

We would download as many files as possible. Anything suspicious to do with Opposites especially.

Then we'd get the hell out of there.

The small local radio station had barely any security, and we could slip in and declare the news over the radio and leak it out onto every media page available.

That was all we could do. The rest was up to people listening and responding, though there was no guarantee of that.

Percy's voice shook me out of my thoughts. "We'd better get going if we're gonna make it there by nightfall."

I looked at him and nodded, noticing how Mia was sleeping peacefully on his back.

"Let's go then."

oOoOoOo

The whole village had been burnt.

The stench of burning plastic and fabric hung heavily in the air, and most of the shelters had been reduced to blackened coals.

I felt Percy take in a deep breath beside me, closing his eyes briefly before opening them with determination and striding into the rubble, Mia still securely wrapped around his back.

I followed closely, scared to lose them in the ghost town. Percy picked his way carefully through the pathways, only stopping once he reached the entry way to a familiar canvas tent. The edges had been charred and the roof was littered with holes, but it was still standing. Percy breathed a sigh of relief and ducked inside, beckoning for me to follow.

The dark was penetrated by the light filtering through the ruined roof, and dust mites twirled in the beams in sync with our breathing.

"Over here." Percy's voice was rough and cracked, and I knew that he was trying to not let the sight of his home in shambles rattle him too much.

He reached into a fold of the tent and pulled out a small metal box. Glancing over his shoulder, I could see that the box held a few drawings, some leather jewellery, a couple of coins and a USB. He quickly snatched up the drive and rammed the box back into the tent fold.

"You don't want to take it with you?" I questioned quietly.

"No," He whispered, "but there'll be supplies around. Get what you can."

I left the shelter and shuffled through the debris, looking for anything salvageable. I picked up a small rusted dagger, a jar of painkillers and a few cans of food, and shoved them into my messenger bag. Percy appeared a few seconds later with a blanket knotted around his shoulders to keep Mia warm. I met his eyes and he nodded slightly, responding to my silent _are you okay?_

It was nearing noon as we made our way towards the junkyard where the tunnel was, but the sun couldn't penetrate the blanket of clouds, leaving the air deathly icy and shrouded in fog. We moved quickly, hoping to keep warm, but when the exhaustion would become too much, Percy would reach over and silently take my hand. It was difficult for him to keep a grip of Mia with only one hand though, so I relished the short moments of warmth and energy before he had to pull away.

It took some time to find the entrance to the tunnel once we reached the machine graveyard, but once we entered it, I wished that we had taken longer.

"I hate this tunnel." I muttered darkly.

Percy laughed weakly from ahead of me, shuffling along with his back bent near ninety degrees as he crouched to allow for both his tall frame and Mia to fit in the small space.

"It's not exactly the most cheery place on the planet." He agreed.

"Don't worry, it's only about ten _thousand_ kilometres long." I joked.

Percy's chuckle lit up the dark space for a moment, "I better not become a hunchback from this."

I smiled, silently thinking that it wouldn't even matter to me if he _was_ a hunchback. He'd still be Percy. And that was all I ever needed.

Percy let out a small shout of joy, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth as Mia stirred on his back.

"I see light!" He whisper shouted.

I peeked around him and sure enough, a beam of pale light shone down about twenty paces ahead.

"Go, go, go let's get out of here you slow poke." I urged him on, desperate to escape the stifling darkness.

"Patience, woman." He mumbled.

I slapped him lightly on the side.

"I'm moving, I'm moving." He grouched, shuffling along a little faster.

Our faces broke into the light and we both tipped our heads back and stood up straight, hearing our bones crack and muscles pop.

"So… just up this ladder?" Percy asked.

I snapped my eyes to the wall of the hole, and lo and behold, there was a slightly rusted ladder attached to it.

"You've got to be kidding me." I grumbled.

"What?"

"I freaking fell down this hole last time. And _now_ you tell me there's a ladder!?" I glared at the sky with exasperation.

Percy stifled a laugh. "You never asked if there was a ladder. And I didn't know you were gonna come back after I so _pointedly_ told you to stay away." He shrugged innocently.

I just shoved his face away and began to climb the ladder, which creaked under my weight.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I called down.

"Not really," he paused, "but don't worry. I'll catch you if you fall. Promise."

I smiled down gratefully, but still clung to the rungs a little tighter.

"Why _did_ you tell me to go away?" I asked quietly. "I thought for days that you hated me."

"I'm sorry, Wise Girl," he responded softly, "I'm so sorry. You weren't listening to me. It was the only way I could think of to keep you on your side and safe; away from me."

"So you knew the village was going to be invaded?"

"No, of course not. I didn't know anything. I didn't know _what_ was gonna happen, that's why it was so dangerous for you. I'd been putting you in the face of possible execution for _months_ , and the capture of those two Opposites was kind of just a wake-up call I guess. I couldn't let anything happen to you."

I kicked my foot down and shoved it into his forehead. "You're an idiot, Percy Jackson. You know that?"

He gripped my foot with one hand and placed it back on the rung. "Yeah, but I'm _your_ idiot." He smirked smugly.

I kicked him again. "You did not just say that."

My grumbling was drowned out by his laughs as we ascended the ladder.

I pulled myself out of the hole and turned around to drag Percy and an amazingly still asleep Mia out onto the solid ground.

"Remind me to never do that again." Percy groaned, stretching his muscles as I took Mia from him.

"Okay, never do that again." I replied cheekily.

Percy mock glared at me but I just smiled sweetly back.

"Come on, we've got to get through a few backyards before we reach my foster parents house. Oh, and I hope you like dogs."

Percy looked more than mildly confused as he followed along behind me.

oOoOoOo

We slunk carefully through the city streets. Mia had woken up and was gripping mine and Percy's hands as we lost ourselves with the crowds, keeping our heads down. I spotted my cold, empty house and hastened my pace towards it, dragging the siblings behind me.

The large oak door loomed above us as we climbed the front steps, and I turned to see Percy looking at it in awe.

He hadn't stopped glancing around with wide eyes since we had stumbled over the fence from the last scary dog and into the bustling city.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, awaiting an angry Rebecca to fling it open.

 _Three, two, on-_

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" She thundered, her red hair flowing around her shoulders in a disarray, "The social workers came by earlier to give us our payment but they couldn't when they realised that _someone_ was missing; you little brat-" she cut herself off and straightened her back when she caught a glimpse at Percy and Mia.

"Rebecca," I spoke calmly. "This is my friend Percy, and his little sister Mia."

Rebecca looked at them suspiciously before rounding on me. "And why are they here?"

"Mia needs a place to stay. Percy and I have some very important business to take care of, and we would appreciate it if you would feed her and give her my bed for a little while." I stared straight into her eyes, not giving in.

She looked at me incredulously. "What sort of important business?" she narrowed her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. But I'm sure the social worker would think highly of you opening your home for a little girl in need. Perhaps even a pay rise would be in order…?" I left the sentence hanging, begging for her to take the bait. As soon as her blue eyes lit up I knew I had her hooked.

"Just a few days?" she made sure.

I nodded, "Yep, we'll be back to pick her up soon. You can even tell the social worker that I'm taking part in a community… project. She'll see that you are a very capable foster parent."

She looked over all three of us, biting her lip before opening the door wider and smiling softly down at Mia, inviting her inside.

Mia clung to her brother's leg, looking up at us with wide eyes.

"We'll be back before you know it," I promised her. "And don't worry; I'll keep your crazy brother out of trouble."

Mia slowly reached out her hand and let Rebecca lead her gently inside. We watched as the door closed behind them.

Percy stood rigidly at my side.

I gripped his hand firmly; it hurt a little as I realised that Percy was closed off, but he soon noticed what I was doing and relaxed himself. "She'll be okay. Rebecca can be cold, but she wouldn't hurt anyone."

Percy's worried eyes flitted over to mine, but he plastered a smile onto his face regardless. "I know." He gently leaned down and bumped my nose with his. "Let's go break into some government buildings."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again beautiful humans!**

 **I don't own anything you recognise**

 **thanks for reading, hope you enjoy :)**

 **chapter three**

The library sighed with our hushed footsteps as we crept between the ancient shelves.

I trailed my hand along the fraying spines and led Percy to the back wall where the computers lay dormant.

"They're practically ancient models, but they'll have to do." I whispered, looking back to see his nod.

"How do they work?" Percy asked as he tapped one of the screens with his finger.

I stifled my laugh, hitting the 'on' button.

"Magic."

"Genius," he deadpanned.

I dragged Percy down into a chair and leaned towards the screen, my hand shaking the mouse to wake it up. _Welcome to Mt Oreon Library_ flashed across the pale blue screen as I typed in a password.

"How often do you come here?" Percy asked softly as he watched my fingers fly across the keys.

I shrugged a shoulder. "I practically live here."

"Oh." He bit his lip and looked around uncomfortably.

"You don't like books?" I asked, my eyes scanning down document after document as I scoured for any information on our building of interest.

"Uhh… no. Not really." He stuttered.

"Hmm," I hummed. _Blueprints, floor plans, schedules, timetables, secretaries…_ "Why not?"

"Just don't." He mumbled.

"That's a shame," I said, my mind elsewhere. "Books truly are wonderful." My eyes snagged on a small line of print. _Bingo._

"I would probably like them if you read them to me," he whispered so quietly I almost missed it. His eyes looked over my shoulder to track what I was doing. "What've you found?"

"Floor plans, schedules, lunch hours, who works in which office, meetings booked for the next few months. This is a goldmine."

"How did you find all that?" Percy's eyebrows scrunched into a confused frown as he looked blankly at the screen.

"Well," I began, "when you're a curious person like me, you tend to pick up a few tricks."

Percy nodded, still looking at the screen as though it were a puzzle. I swivelled my chair to face him, but he was paying me no attention. He reached over and traced the letter 'P' on the keyboard.

"What's this?" He asked curiously, his ears tinted red.

I smiled slightly; he was embarrassed that he didn't know how computers worked. Well, he shouldn't have been. The thing must have looked alien to him.

"It's called a keyboard." I offered. "It helps you to write."

He shook his head. "No, not that. _This._ "

I looked down to where his finger still rested on the key.

"What? The letter?"

"Yes. That. What's a letter?"

I sat in stunned silence. _What's a…?_

"They make words." I finally whispered.

"Oh." He nodded slightly and leaned back, his lanky frame looking completely out of place amongst the crowded books.

"That was called the letter 'P'." I said softly. "'P' for 'Percy'."

He looked up at me. "Yeah?"

I hummed. "Yeah."

Percy just smiled and turned his attention back to the room whilst my eyes flittered over him. There was no doubt that he was smart. He could think on his feet and knew how people ticked. He understood what needed to be done and selflessly carried it out with the utmost ease; something I could never accomplish. I thought back to all the times where I would be scribbling in my notebook and Percy would watch curiously. Not at what I was writing, I realised. But at what I was doing.

I reached over and caught Percy's hand in my own, drawing his eyes to mine. "I love you, you know that?"

His face softened. "Yeah, I know. Love you, too."

"I'll teach you all about writing words one day, okay?"

Percy looked down at our entwined fingers, to where he was caressing my knuckles with his thumb. "You'd really-? I mean… you don't have to do that."

"No, I don't," I agreed. "But do you want me to? Do you want to learn? 'Cause I can teach you if you want me to."

He still didn't look up. "It doesn't matter what I want."

I looked at his bowed head, watching as his eyes ran over the keys as though they were meaningless symbols.

For him, they were.

"Of course it matters," I insisted.

Percy just gently shook his head, giving me a small, sad smile. "Don't worry about me. But could you…" he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. He took a breath. "Could you, maybe, teach Mia? I mean… if you have time, and everything. I-I'd pay you… in food. It's all I have. I just don't want her to be like me, you know? I want her to _be_ someone. I want her to-"

I placed my free hand on his forearm, squeezing gently. "I'll teach her for free, you Seaweed Brain. And I'll teach you, too. You don't owe me anything. Family, remember? That's what family does."

I leaned in, knocking my nose against his, and squeezed his hand one more time, loving the feeling of warmth that flooded through me, before reluctantly letting go and turning back towards the computer.

"Well, we've got everything we need. We should get going." I slapped my hands into my lap and stood up, shutting the computer down. I felt Percy rise next to me and watched as he stretched his back.

"Yeah, let's go."

I led the way back to the doors, smiling at the old librarian on the way past. Percy stumbled a little behind me but regained his footing before he could fall. I turned around, an amused smile on my lips. He quickly shoved something into his hoodie pocket before mock glaring at me and passing me out the doors.

"What happened to ladies first?" I called out.

He just grinned over his shoulder and gestured for me to hurry up.

 _That boy_.

oOoOoOoOo

Grey.

Grey and big.

The buildings towered over the street and perfectly manicured lawn, its gaping windows swallowing the daylight like giant jaws, looming in wait for the capture.

I swallowed hard and heard Percy do the same next to me.

"We're going in there?" His voice was small.

"That's the plan." I replied, trying to inject as much confidence as I could muster into my words.

Percy's hand blindly reached for mine and entwined our fingers together, I felt a burst of his fear, jolting me, but I held on tight.

"I've changed my mind," he whispered, "I don't want you going in there. I'll go in alone."

His fear for me. My chest tightened; that's what I'd caught a glance of. _Why can I feel what he's feeling…?_ I pushed the thought away for later analysis.

"No, Percy. We're sticking to the plan. Besides, they'd take one look at you and know that you weren't from this Side, it's too dangerous." _And you couldn't read the information anyway…_ I added guiltily in my head.

" _You_ going in there is too dangerous!" He finally turned to face me, his jaw tense. I reached up and stroked my thumb under his eye and across a thin scar on his jaw, my lips slightly twitching as he leant into my light touch.

"I can do it," I promised. "I have to."

Percy dropped his head and looked to the left before dragging his gaze back to mine; his green eyes were wide and vulnerable. "I can't lose anyone else," he croaked.

"You're not losing anyone," I stated firmly. "We're getting them back. All of them."

Percy's eyes closed slowly as he let out a deep breath, letting his head drop forward to rest on my shoulder; one arm still rigidly by his side, the other desperately gripping my hand. I lifted my free hand and carded my fingers through his messy hair.

"We have to do this now, Perce. We'll attract too much attention if we wait any longer."

He buried his face deeper into my neck for a second before reluctantly pulling away and straightening up. "Okay," he whispered, "okay. Let's do this."

I nodded determinedly and gestured towards some large glass revolving doors that lay at the top of a grand staircase: a grand entry for a dull building. "That's my way in. Entry is security coded so I'm going to have to swipe someone's key card. The easiest time for this will be during lunchbreak between meetings when most people leave for the coffee stall," I pointed my thumb behind me, "over there."

Percy's eyes darted behind my shoulder to where I had pointed; nodding slowly to show that he was keeping up. "When's lunch break?"

My eyes strayed to the town clock in the middle of the bustling city street. "In about… five minutes. The key cards are clip on's attached to their clothes, easy enough to steal without much fuss."

"Yeah, I can do that no trouble."

I looked up at Percy gratefully, thankful that he had volunteered; I had never been very apt with my sleight of hand skills.

"Great, thank you. Then you hand the card to me, and I'll go into the building with everyone else in about forty minutes; I'll be checked before entering the building so you need to keep a hold of the USB. I'll find the closest empty office and open it with the key card, if you follow along in the air vents then you can slip the USB through the vent in that room. The vents can't be opened, so you won't be able to drop down to help me, but I need you to take the USB back once we're finished in case I get caught on the way out."

Percy tensed and his hand switched from gripping my hand to my wrist. I knew it was because he didn't trust himself not to drain all my energy with the conflict raging through him. "You won't get caught." He stated.

"You don't know that," I said softly, "and we have to be ready in case something _does_ happen."

He shook his head. "No. No, you'll be fine." His eyes searched mine desperately.

I sighed, but didn't tell him otherwise, knowing that he wouldn't accept the words.

"We download everything we can, and meet back out here. The radio and media station is nearby. It's small, barely used, hardly any security. We can get in, leak anything interesting we've found, and leave without a trace." I took a deep breath. "Then we just have to pray that people listen."

Percy looked toward the looming building, his eyes distant. "It seems too easy," he muttered. "Surely something as simple as an ID card can't get you in to one of the most important buildings of both Sides _. Surely_ someone would have tried to do something before us."

"They rule by fear, Percy. They're probably not really worried about people going against them. Normal people don't go up against fear."

Percy turned back to me and smirked. "Lucky we're a bit crazy then, huh?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "something like that." I looked to the clock and closed my eyes briefly. "Okay, here we go; any second now."

Like clockwork, the revolving doors sprung to life as a stream of people pushed out into the pale sunlight. Percy slid his fingers around mine and squeezed slightly before letting go, making me feel instantly vulnerable.

"I'll be back," he said, flipping his hood up to conceal his scars and moving towards the crowd until he was swallowed by the weaving figures.

I leaned back against the old brick wall outside the small boutique we were next to, inconspicuously keeping an eye on the flood of people. I spotted Percy's tall figure gracefully moving along with the crowd to the smell of coffee dancing on the breeze, and bit my lip nervously as he suddenly turned and worked against the river of people, keeping his head down before bumping slightly into a middle aged man. He snapped his head up as he reached to steady himself and the man. The man was balding slightly and looked confined in a dark grey suit that was too small for his large frame; he looked up at Percy with a scowl, shrugging his hand off his arm before stepping around and moving along. I heard a distant "Sorry!" from Percy as he turned his head to call after him. Then Percy's head swivelled back and he met my eyes, his green orbs gleaming as he half smiled and stepped off the pathway and away from the crowd, moving back towards me casually as though he were headed to the strip of shops I was leaning against.

He slowed his steps down as he approached me and deliberately stepped right up into my personal space, grabbing me gently around the waist and pulling me into the nearest shadowed alley.

He checked over his shoulder before releasing me, but didn't step back, leaving only a few centimetres between us.

"Got it." His breath was hot against my face as he dangled a key card in front of my eyes, an infuriating smirk plastered across his features.

I tried not to let his proximity affect me too much, but I was pretty sure that hearts weren't supposed to beat that fast. "So I'm supposed to go in there with an ID that says I'm an old man?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Percy blushed slightly and took a small step back, knocking his hood off as he scratched the back of his head. "The entries are computerised, no one will notice what the ID says." He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

I laughed and snatched the card from his fingers, clipping it to the front of my blouse. "How do I look?"

Percy smirked. "Definitely not like an old man." He mused.

I slapped him lightly, but I was smiling. "I'm serious, Seaweed Brain. Do I look like I work in a government facility?"

Percy's eyes raked up and down my figure, taking note of the dress pants that we had picked up from a second hand store that were in surprisingly good condition, the white blouse that I had swiped from Rebecca's closet, and my trusty messenger bag.

"You look like you were born to be in that big fancy place." He said with a smile. I smiled too, but let it die quickly as I glanced around the corner and took in the building.

"I wonder what it's like to work there." I spoke quietly.

Percy looked at me, a small frown etching on his brow. "You probably could," he whispered. "With your brilliant mind. You could do anything, if you wanted."

I looked at him strangely but he ducked his head and rubbed his hand through his hair. "We better lay low for about twenty minutes before you try to go in."

I looked to the clock and my heart stopped when I saw how much time had passed. This was really happening.

Deep breaths.

"We can do this." Percy said, squeezing my hand and forcing me to relax, letting his warm current run through me. He gently pulled me down to sit on a small concrete ledge that protruded into the alley. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Do you ever wonder what would've happened if those two Opposites in the café had never met? All this crazy paranoia with everyone would've never happened and you would still have your family and…" I paused, taking a breath. "I hurt your family, Percy." I moved my head slightly, avoiding his gaze

Percy's eyes snapped to mine, his hand gently lifting my chin and forcing my eyes to his.

"No you didn't, Annabeth." He said simply.

I shook my head slowly, "Yes, I did! Maybe not directly, but I endangered your whole side by coming over. What would've happened if when we met we reacted like the couple in the café did?"

"Anna… you said yourself that you thought they just overdramatised the café meeting to instil fear in people."

"I know, but… what if they didn't? What if coming over was really the most stupid thing I could've done." All because I was curious. Stupid, _stupid_ brain.

"Then I would've never met you. So, stupid or not, Wise Girl, I'm glad you did." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer, and I had to blink back a sudden burn behind my eyes.

I took his hand and traced my fingertips over his wrist, wondering how someone like him could even be real. "I don't get you, Percy. How do you always see the best in everything?" The best in _me_.

Percy's lips tugged into a small smile as he shrugged. He stared at me, and from the light in his eyes I knew there was a monologue going on behind those closed lips, but no words escaped him.

After a few beats of silence he pulled gently on one of my curls and rose to his feet, moving to take a quick peek around the corner. He walked back and crouched in front of me, placing a hand on my neck. "It's about time to get moving."

I nodded, bulldozers suddenly rampaging through my stomach.

"Hey," he guided my gaze back to his. "We'll be okay."

I took a deep breath and rose to my feet alongside him, going through the plan once more in my head.

"The entry to the air vent system is around the side. Will you be alright finding the room I go into?"

"Annabeth," he ran a finger down my face. "Don't worry about me. You just do what you need to do."

I breathed in deeply again before nodding. Glancing over Percy's shoulder, I noticed some people trickling back towards the stairs and through the doors.

"Time to go," I whispered, pulling Percy into a bone crushing hug. "Stay safe."

Percy pressed his lips against my forehead. "You too."

And with that, he was gone, following the shadows along the building's edge in the direction of the garbage chutes and vents.

oOoOoOoOo

The marble steps clacked under my shoes as I swept myself into the crowd of rushing people heading back to work. The doors were open wide to reveal a grand lobby- with many, many security entrances.

I took a deep breath. It was okay; I knew that this was here. No surprises. But nothing could stop the rapid thrum of my heart against my rib cage. I fiddled with the key card clipped to my pocket, flipping it around so the face of a middle aged man wasn't visible. I stumbled a little as the crowd pushed me towards the security gates, the machines beeping red and green as the people before me slipped through.

I stepped through the detector and stood silently as a guard briefly patted me down and checked my bag, thankful that I had thought to give Percy the USB. When I had the all clear, I walked towards the back of the lobby, ignoring the tumbling staircases that cascaded from the upper floors.

There.

A single grey door marked my goal. I quickly went through my mental map of the floorplan once more, checking directions to the nearest offices that were most likely to be empty at this hour. _Through the door, left down the hall, up the elevator to floor two, right, second left…_

I glanced behind my shoulder, making sure no one had noticed my illegitimate presence, but all I could see were masses of pristine men and women streaming up the staircases. Satisfied, I swiped my key card and pushed the door open, hurriedly stepping though into a white corridor.

Grey doors lined the bland walls and fluorescent lights flickered overhead, threatening to cause a throbbing migraine.

 _Charming._

A scuffle of sound sent me pressing automatically against the wall, until I realised that that was even more suspicious than an unknown teenager walking through restricted areas. Jumping back into the middle of the hall and casually taking a few steps, my eyes searched frantically for the source of the sound.

Another slight tap and my eyes flew to the ceiling, making contact with a pair of amused green orbs glowing from the darkness inside the vents. A relieved breath flew from my lungs, and I narrowed my eyes up at him.

 _Now is not the time, Percy._

He either got my message- or decided that me gawking at the roof wasn't a very inconspicuous position to be in should anyone walk by- because I caught a brief flash of his grin before scurried off with eerie stealth.

 _How does he do that…?_

I shook my head briefly. Focus Annabeth.

I tugged at the strap of my bag absently as I quickened my pace down the hall, searching for the elevator and counting doors as I passed.

I found it standing proudly at the end of the hall, its metal doors gleaming in the fluorescent light. I tapped my finger against the up button, idly noticing that, though I was on ground level, there was a down button too.

 _A carpark maybe…?_

A ding brought me back, and I snapped my head up to see the numbers next to the elevator decreasing as it descended. I held my breath, praying and hoping that no one was in there when the doors opened.

 _3…2…1…ground._

I let out a shaky breath as the door slid open to reveal an empty lift, and slipped inside, jabbing the second floor button with my thumb.

The lift took off with a faint swoosh, leaving my stomach behind until it lurched to a stop a few seconds later.

I poked my head out of the doors cautiously and took in more hallways with grey doors. Not quite offices. But nearly.

It was deathly silent save for the dull click of my shoes against the tile floors, and I halted every few steps to see if I could make out the sound of other footsteps.

Nothing.

The information I had found so far had held out to be true. Everyone that was supposed to work in this area of the building was upstairs in a monthly board meeting. But how long the meeting went for; I had no way of knowing.

I breathed in deeply as I approached the office doors. These were black instead of grey, seemingly swallowing all the light that touched them like a black hole. I waved my ID card over the automated lock and pushed the door when I heard a faint click.

The office was plain, with a dead plant in the corner, no windows, a single vent in the roof and a large desk with a shiny computer. I turned around, looking for some kind of lock on the inside. The last thing I needed was for a lost government official to catch me snooping.

There were no physical latches; just another automated lock. I swiped my card over it again. It would have to do.

I crossed the room in two strides and booted up the computer, allowing myself a small moment to look over it in appreciation. These computers were lightyears ahead of the ones in the library. I had a momentary moment of panic. What if I couldn't hack into them? What if the USB didn't work for such new models…?

I banished the thoughts to a dark corner of my mind and stepped back around the desk until I was directly below the vent. I looked up, startling a little when I saw that Percy was already there, his grin just visible in the darkness.

I really didn't want to know how he had gotten so good at crawling through pipes.

He lowered his fingers as far as they would go through one of the cracks and dropped the USB lightly into my outstretched hand.

"Be careful," he muttered.

I rolled my eyes and mock saluted before hurrying back over to the computer. The password screen flashed at me impatiently and I stuck the USB into the monitor, watching as various letter and numbers flitted across the screen until it found a match. I let out a sigh of relief. I was in.

I dragged up as many documents as I could, scanning for anything under 'Opposites', 'Energy' or 'Sides'. I dragged every relevant article that flashed across the screen back to the USB, watching the download bar repeatedly fill and refill. I hoped that it had some kind of unlimited storage.

A particular file caught my eye and I clicked on it to drag it up. The screen blacked out and white letters flashed back at me. I cursed quietly. Restricted. My fingers tapped the keys, trying every technique and sequence I could think of. _Come on come on come on come on._

The screen blinked back to normal.

 _Thank you_.

I dragged the file to the USB and waited whilst the large file downloaded. A restricted file meant an important file.

I faintly heard footsteps pounding outside in the hallway.

The file was only quarter done.

Dammit.

I looked back up to the vents, catching Percy's anxious gaze. ' _Get out,'_ his eyes pleaded. I shook my head silently.

 _Not yet._

Percy's fingers curled around the vent, as though trying to pry it free. I knew what he was doing; coming down to barricade the door himself if he had to. But I couldn't let him do that; besides, the vents were specifically designed to not open. A broken vent would be more suspicious than anything else.

"Percy," I hissed. "Stop it!"

"Get the hell out of here, Annabeth!" He tugged again on the vent.

"I will," I replied. "When it's downloaded."

I was suddenly glad that Percy was behind the vents, because his face looked near murderous.

"Annabeth," his tone was controlled. Desperate. "Get. Out. _Now._ "

I turned away, unable to look at into his flashing eyes.

 _79% complete… 84% complete…_

The footsteps grew louder down the hall. Heels clacking like a herd of elephants along the pristine tiles. My breaths grew shorter as I glared at the screen, begging it to hurry up.

 _92% complete… 95% complete…_

 _Please please please please please…_

I distantly heard Percy slam the vent with his palm, muttering a string of curses.

 _Please._

The footsteps slowed down. Came to a halt.

A voice. "No one should be in these offices."

A scuffle. A slam.

"Then why is it locked on the inside?"

 _Please._

"Someone's been messing with the computers and these are the only empty offices." A pause. "Open it."

 _100% complete._

With trembling fingers, I pulled the USB from the computer and closed all the files I had opened. My breathing was tripping over itself, but I forced myself to calm down. _Calm down or they'll hear you._

I slammed the power off button as a faint click signalled the door opening. I ducked down and dove under the large desk, making myself as small as possible.

The clicking of heels filled my ears, but I could barely make out what they were saying over my heart drumming in my head.

 _Thump thump._

"Said that… important…"

 _Thump thump._

"Need to… where… find…"

 _Thump thump._

"Give orders… lockdown."

 _Lockdown._

Well, crap.

 _Thump thump._

My lungs were burning from holding my breath and my wrist was cramping, but I didn't dare move. I tried to focus on what the people- two male and one female if the footsteps were anything to go by- were saying.

"You want us to order a lockdown?" A male.

"Yes." Female.

"But the work day is almost over-"

"I don't care." Shrill female. Very shrill female. "No one leaves. Understand?"

Murmured yesses and ma'am's.

Retreating footsteps. But no heels.

 _Thump thump._

"Where are you, you little rat?" she murmured to herself.

 _Thump thump._

I watched as her feet paced the floor, pausing in my direction.

My whole body tensed.

 _Thump thump._

One step. Two steps, three…

 _Thump thump._

She stopped; tapped something; rose on her tiptoes.

 _What is she…?_

I went cold all over. The vent.

 _Percy._

There was nothing I could do to stop the blood rushing in my ears. I could just lay there and hope and pray, and hope and pray again, that Percy had scampered away when the door opened.

But I of all people knew that Percy wasn't one to run away.

 _Thump thump._

Fear clutched at my chest, constricting my lungs to the point of pain. I gritted my teeth and worked to stay silent, waiting anxiously for her yells as she discovered a boy completely illegally slinking through the ventilation system.

The heels planted on the ground again. The footsteps paced for a moment.

 _Thump thump._

 _Back… forth…_

 _Thump thump._

 _Back… forth…_

She hadn't seen him. The fist around my lungs loosened a little. _She hadn't seen him._

The footsteps turned towards the door and strode out on a mission, heels clicking like a metronome as she disappeared down the hall.

I didn't move.

But I did allow myself to take in a small breath.

 _Thump thump_.

I slipped out from under the desk when my brain finally staring functioning properly again. I couldn't afford to waste any more time. With my luck, the lockdown was already well underway.

I poked my head cautiously out the door, scanning up and down the deserted hall before breaking into a light jog in the direction of the elevator.

 _Out. Get out._ Percy's voice rang in my ears. I shook my head to clear it. _Concentrate._

My hand slammed relentlessly against the 'down' button, my mind working through a hundred plans a minute of all things that could possibly go wrong.

The elevator doors opened with a sharp ding.

Empty.

I stepped inside, jamming the lowest button without looking. The lift sunk like a stone, dropping through the storeys.

 _3…2..1…ground…basement…_

My head shot up as the elevator continued its descent. I looked over at the button I had pressed in my haste. Basement 3.

 _How many freaking basements can one building have?_

The lift lurched and came to a stop, the doors sliding open silently. I went to press the 'close' button again to take me back to ground level, but something caught my eye in the dimness beyond.

Cages.

Thousands of them.

I stepped out of the elevator warily, my footsteps muted against a dusty concrete floor. The only light came from the glowing red sign above the metal doors that read: BASEMENT 3, throwing the rest of the cavernous room into inky shadows.

I walked up to the closest cage and peered inside.

A bowl of water. Other than that, it was empty.

The one next to it was the same. And the one after that. And after that. Rows upon rows upon rows, stacks piled haphazardly up to the cavernous ceiling until they were shrouded in darkness. The empty cages pressed in on me, making my mind whirl like a cyclone.

What were they keeping here?

The cages were large. But narrow. Too little floor space for a beast, but just tall enough for…

A shaky breath escaped me.

I moved further into the gloom, trailing my fingers over the bars, my fingernails scraping lightly against the metal.

 _Tink tink tink._

The air around me swirled with my shallow breaths as I craned my neck back to take in the sheer magnitude of the filled yet empty space.

Whatever had been kept here was long gone.

Dreading my theory, I carefully pulled on the door of one. It opened with a creak, its lock dangling uselessly from a bar. I stepped inside.

My head was shy a foot from the top of the cage, but otherwise…

 _Perfect fit._

I shoved the cage door in a panic, stumbling through and landing roughly on my knees in the dust.

People. They were for people.

I pulled myself up, my vision swimming. Percy's voice rang in my ears; _they're not dead… at least, not at the moment._

But where do you hold a whole half of a civilisation?

How do you make a city disappear?

Simple. You lock them up.

In cages.

 _But where are they now…?_

I shut my brain off, refusing to think about the worst case scenario. They wouldn't have killed them all. They _couldn't_ have. The government may have been corrupt, but I didn't think that they could have stooped to mass genocide.

But then again, they caged them up like animals…

I banished the thought. _No. First things first. Get out of here._

I retraced my steps back to the lift, sliding inside and waiting as it took me back to ground level. The doors opened and I stumbled out without a thought, dark bars and tipped water bowls imprinted on my inner eye.

I realised my mistake as a rough hand grabbed my upper arm.

"Ma'am," a burly looking guard said, "we're in the middle of a lockdown. I would advise you to go to the nearest room and wait quietly until we have… exterminated some vermin."

I let a fake smile slip onto my face, hoping that I pulled off the whole _oh-dear-I'm-a-ditsy-blond-lost-on-her-first-day-on-the-job-and-definitely_ - _not-one-of-the-vermin-you-are-looking-for_ look _._

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, sir. It's my first day and I don't know what the protocol for these situations is yet." My voice was too high. I inwardly cursed myself.

The guard scrutinised me with his gaze and I fidgeted a little, putting some distance between us.

"Where's your tattoo?" his gruff voice ordered.

I froze. I had completely forgotten about the marks on the right cheek that every government official had. That everyone in this building had.

"I'm wearing makeup." I lied smoothly. "I've terrible acne at the moment."

The guard didn't look convinced, but slowly let go of my arm. "Well you should be off, Miss." He gestured toward a meeting room.

I smiled gratefully at him and swivelled on my heel towards where he had gestured. When I was sure that he had relaxed his stance, I spun back around and knocked him on the back of the head with my messenger back. He spun around in a fury, veins pooping from his forehead as his arms grabbed for my throat. In a panic, I kneed him where the sun don't shine and punched his jaw as he slumped forward in pain. I shook my fist out, sure that I had hurt myself more than I had hurt him, but kicked him in the head for good measure before sprinting across the marble floors of the lobby.

I tore off my ID card and jabbed it into the exit system. The light blinked red, flashing angrily at me.

UNAUTHORISED TECHNOLOGY. UNAUTHORISED TECHNOLOGY.

I nearly slapped myself. The damn USB was in my pocket.

No longer worrying about people noticing me, I vaulted the security gates, barely stopping as an alarm blared in my ear.

I ran to the front entrance before I realised that they were locked shut.

I looked left and right, scouring my options. The guard had risen to his feet and was talking on some kind of walkie talkie device, making his way steadily towards me.

 _Think. THINK!_

I heard a faint scuffle from above me and shot my eyes to the ceiling.

Percy was there, emptying something out of the vent. A white cloud floated down, blasted about by the large industrial fans, creating a pale haze.

I grinned. A distraction.

More white powder filtered through the vents along the lobby, coating the air like snow. I took the opportunity to run up to the doors and figure out how the locks worked.

I tried scanning my ID card against the door but nothing happened. Frustrated, I glanced back over my shoulder. The whole room was shrouded in a fog so thick I could only see as far as the security gates a few metres behind me. I pushed my nose under the collar of my shirt, coughing as I inhaled the powder.

 _That better not be poisonous, Percy._

I shoved against the doors, banging my fists in vain. My breath came out in heavy bursts, and the shouts of more guards filled my ears. A ray of sunlight highlighted by the cloudy dust caught my attention.

A window. At ground level next to the door.

I scrambled towards it desperately, hoping it wasn't safety glass. I pulled a shoe off my foot and hurled it as hard as I could at the small pane of glass. It thumped, but didn't crack. I tried again. This time the whole pane fell out and shattered against the ground outside. I crawled onto my belly and slid through the opening, sucking my breath in as I wiggled through into the open air.

I stumbled to my feet, still coughing painfully, and ran around the side of the building to where the vent openings were.

Warm arms caught me as I turned the corner. Green eyes latched onto mine, a mischievous glint matching his tugging grin. Without a word, Percy dragged me down the street and into the back laneways, keeping us from sight.

Sirens blared in the distance.

But I could hardly care. We'd done it. _We'd done it._

 _But we hadn't finished yet._

Percy gripped my hand tight, his relief and adrenaline pulsing through me, and pulled us behind two huge dumpsters.

"Down. Get down." He whispered, crouching out of sight. I followed his example, squeezing up next to him to fit in the small space.

His arms were immediately around me with his face in my hair.

"Thank gods you're okay," he sighed.

"We're okay." I said more to convince myself than anything else. "We're okay."

Faint laughter suddenly bubbled out of Percy, almost deliriously, his body shaking against mine. "What did we just do? What did we just-" he leant his head back against the wall, more peals of laughter rippling from his mouth, "-do?"

I joined in his laughter, sheer relief making me feel as though I was on top of the world. "I have no idea." I shifted and felt something in my pocket. I leant my head against his chest, suddenly sobering. "Percy?"

"Hmm?"

"I got the USB. I got the files."

"I know, Wise Girl," he grinned, sporadic chuckles still rumbling in his chest. "I'm so proud of you."

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

I paused. Should I tell him about the cages? "I'm scared."

Silence. Percy's grin slipped off his face as he pulled me closer. "Hey," he hushed, "it's alright. I'm scared, too."

"They're after us." My voice barely disturbed the still air.

"You'll be okay." He promised. Instant worry flared in my gut. What did he mean, _I'd_ be okay?

"You mean, _we'll_ be okay, right?"

Percy's jaw tensed for a moment before he turned to me, one of his signature grins adorning his face, though it looked slightly forced. "You'll be okay," he repeated softly, his eyes locked on mine.

I wanted to slap that handsome face of his, but I was too shaken to move, so I dropped the issue.

"We should get going," I suggested, wrenching my eyes away from his green orbs.

"In a minute, okay?" he asked, sounding exhausted.

I didn't respond, and instead leaned back against him and picked up one of his hands, absently tracing letters on the back of it.

"What're you doing?" Percy took care to keep his voice low; his neck craning every few seconds to make sure our scent hadn't been picked up yet.

"Writing." I answered vaguely.

"Like letters?" He wondered.

I leaned back further into him, a small smile on my face. "Yep. Letters which make words which create worlds." My smile grew sad as I remembered the saying my father used to whisper.

"Worlds?"

"Yeah," I looked down. My father, for a grown man, was terribly naïve. "But words can hurt, too. They make lies. They practice deception. They voice the sick ideas of the human mind." The looming cages sprung to my mind and I shook the image away.

"But words can be good too, right?" Percy's voice was smooth, reassuring. "They can build up life, they can share. A voice lets you stand up for things. Words are the most important thing you can give someone, it's the only thing of worth that we have."

I remained quiet, drinking in his thoughts. Percy was the epitome of everything that was pure and good in this world, even if he didn't see it himself. He was real, beautiful, always saw the best. The opposite of me.

I closed my eyes, letting his lyrical voice wash over me. This was a rare side to Percy, where he spoke freely, letting me into every thought in his mind, and I relished it like it was gold.

"And these words you write with… letters…can last forever. Words can say the truth, and the truth sets people free." He continued.

I squeezed his hand tightly as I finished his thought. "We can set this city free. We need to get to the radio station."

I felt Percy's lips press against my hair. "You'll be okay."

I frowned at his repeated remark, but he stood swiftly, pulling me to my feet. He ducked his head out from behind the dumpsters and into the alleyway, stepping carefully out on to the cracked asphalt.

"I haven't heard anyone nearby for the last few minutes; we should move while we have the chance."

I curled one of my fingers around his belt loop and stayed close behind him as we crept our way further into the maze of back alleys. Eyes peeled, ears open.

Every slight noise set my teeth clenching, every dripping pipe, creaky fire escape, scurrying mouse or rat scavenging the dumpsters, every barking dog, and every footstep.

We stuck in the shadows as much as possible, staying clear from the bright sunlight that flooded in at the mouths of the main roads. We moved silently. Quickly. Looking behind us more than ahead.

oOoOoOoOo

The radio station was a small rundown shack with peeling paint on the corner of a fresh produce market and a mega supermarket. The windows were tinted and no one had bothered to look at it in years, eyes passed over it like it was another shrub on the pathway. Once we got in we would be safe.

But getting in was the issue.

Percy had me pressed against the brickwork near the mouth of the alley closest to the station. We breathed shallowly, didn't dare move.

There was a factor we hadn't thought of.

And it had since become blaringly obvious.

Government officials. Everywhere.

They blended in with the other shoppers, a small black smudge on their right cheek the only giveaway. They had eyes like hawks, and we would be in their plain sight for at least twenty seconds if we tried to make a run for the shack.

"What do we do?" I breathed in Percy's ear.

He shook his head slightly. "I don't know." He pressed against me a little closer, "I don't know."

I could tell that this was frustrating him. Every second we wasted was another second that his family, his friends- his people- could be getting tortured, killed, starved…

My eyes scrunched shut involuntarily. I had to tell him about the cages. He deserved to know, no matter how terrible the news. At least he would know that they were alive not long ago. That they might still be. This was his family, and he deserved to know everything that concerned them. He would only be hurt if I kept silent.

"Percy," my voice was weak. "I need to tell you something-"

"Not now, Annabeth," he quietened me. "Right now we need to think. Find a way to get inside."

Mt stomach twisted at my swallowed words, but I buried them deep inside, not sure when I would have the courage to bring them out again. I nodded briefly. This was what I did best. Watch. And plan.

I eased from Percy's hold but didn't complain when he kept firm grip on my hand, sending me pulses of strength. I edged along the wall and peeked around the corner, reminded of when I had done just this months ago, in a different alley, with a certain raven haired boy on the other side.

Except this time it wasn't anticipation that curled in my gut.

It was dread.

Early afternoon shoppers swarmed both the fresh fruit market and the glass doors at the entrance of the supermarket. Parents; children; the elderly; teenagers hanging in groups after school…

School.

It felt weird to think about. I hadn't been since the incident with the Opposites, at least a few weeks ago. I shook my head to rid my mind of all the unexplained absences that would be permanently held against my name, all the possible tests and SACs missed, scholarship opportunities slipping away, my ticket out of the foster system...

 _No._ This was more important than high school.

I had a family now. I was no longer that girl; the one that needed to be the best to feel accepted.

I squeezed Percy's hand, reminding myself that he was here and real. That I was accepted without having to earn it- whether I felt I deserved it or not.

My eyes were drawn back to the teenagers. They milled in a group large enough for individuals to go by unnoticed, and as I focused in on a small, scrawny guy near the middle of the flock, I saw a hand reach out and snatch a candy bar lightning fast. No one blinked an eye. People moved out of their path as the group moved through effortlessly, seemingly unaware that they were disturbing the natural flow of pedestrians.

In fact, they were so caught up in themselves that I highly doubted they were aware of anything going on around them at all.

I pulled my head back into the alleyway.

"I've got our way in," I smirked.

Percy looked downright uncomfortable. Not that I could blame him.

His tall figure was hunched in an effort to appear smaller and his hood was back in place, shadowing the scars that etched his face; but that didn't appear to be the source of his cringe.

It was the carefully manicured fingers that curled around his bicep that had him shooting me _help me_ glances.

I hid my smile behind my hand and twirled a curl of my ponytail with one finger, laughing at something one of the guys around me had said.

"Blend in," was all I had told Percy before pulling him out of the alleyway and right into the group of high schoolers.

The group had hardly even shifted their eyes as we slipped into their midst. Well, most of the group. The girl currently batting her eyelashes in Percy's direction as though he was a piece of meat took no time attaching herself to the newcomer.

I giggled girlishly again as one of the taller boys, a blonde I vividly remembered from my six years at high school, turned their attention towards me, slipping undetectably into my personal space. I took a small step to the side, hoping to come off as simply shy and not completely disgusted.

"You're a pretty young thing," he whispered in my ear, brushing strands of hair from my cheek. "I haven't seen you around before; you from the far side of the city?"

I nodded slightly, resisting the urge to punch him in the face and remind him that he ran into me every day in the school halls as though I was invisible.

Not that he was at fault there. I tried to stay an unnoticeable as possible in public places, which included the schooling system.

"I'm Luke, what's your name?"

"Uhh… Tabitha," I lied. Not that I thought he'd recognise me even if I did give my real name.

He smiled and faced forward again, and I took the opportunity to slip past him and move closer to where Percy was desperately trying not to get dragged away in the claws of the girl.

"I like tall, dark and handsome," I heard her saying to Percy's confused face.

"Umm…" he stuttered. I rolled my eyes, gesturing for him to say something to the girl. He needed to act casual and fit in or this would all backfire.

He coughed slightly before awkwardly grabbing the fingers that gripped his arm and slipping them around his shoulder in a smooth movement. The girl looked thrilled, pressing closer to him as we all came to a stop by some benches edging the market.

Percy looked up briefly from the girl and caught my eye, and I gave him an impressed eyebrow in response, determinedly ignoring the slight twinge of jealousy festering inside.

 _Don't be ridiculous, Annabeth. You basically told him to do it._

We had stopped close to the station, but it was still going to be risky trying to get in without causing a scene. I turned towards the person sitting next to me, who I was surprised to find was Luke, and gestured towards the shack.

"How long since anyone's been in there?" I asked casually.

He looked over thoughtfully. "Not sure. Doesn't catch much attention and all the equipment's old. Not worth stealing."

"Surely it'd be worth checking out though?" I gambled, hoping he'd take the bait.

A spark glinted in his eye. "Yeah, maybe."

A plan formulated in my mind. A bunch of teenagers causing havoc at an old shack was hardly likely to cause as much of a scene as two wanted criminals trying to break into a communication station. A place where particular stolen files could be easily leaked.

"I reckon we should see if we can break in."

"You don't strike me as someone who would easily break the law," Luke eyed me warily.

I shrugged and gave an innocent smile "Don't judge a book by its cover. Now, come on, let's have some fun. We won't go inside. I just want to check it out." _And leak some top secret government information which will most certainly get me killed._ "The whole group can come."

Luke nodded, "I like how you think," before calling out to everyone and asking who was up for it. As I expected, bored and restless teenagers were always looking for some mischief, and nearly the whole group was on board.

The whole group except for Percy's newfound girlfriend, that was.

She seemed perfectly happy practically sitting on his lap with a flirtatious grin adorning her face, and Percy was playing the part perfectly, twisting her hair in his fingers, chuckling at all the right times.

I held back a scowl and looked around. I was the one that would be recognised easily; no one in the government building had gotten a good look at Percy. I couldn't stop worrying that someone might see a flashing sign above his head reading _I'M FROM THE OTHER SIDE, COME ARREST ME_ but no one seemed to be paying him any attention.

I almost wanted to leave them on the bench. Percy would be safe; no one would know his connection to me. I could leak the files, and if I got caught, it would just be me. A lone rebel. The USB weighed heavily in my pocket and my feet itched to leave him be, to protect him. The boy who had gone through too much for his young age. The boy who had gone through too much for me.

But I knew Percy would kill me if I even tried to leave him behind.

We were in this together. And that was that.

I cleared my throat slightly to catch Percy's attention, nodding my head towards the shack. Percy turned to the dark haired girl and gently nudged her off his lap.

"Don't you wanna go check out the old station, Drew?" I heard him ask her softly. My stomach churned. That was how he spoke to _me._

I shook my head vehemently, determined to squash the hostile feelings as the pair stood and made their way over. That wasn't fair of me. _What was I doing?_

I turned around and slipped into the middle of the teenagers, where I wouldn't be as easily seen, slipping on an easy smile that didn't quite cancel out the uneasiness in my eyes.

Up ahead, a couple of the guys had already started knocking on the cobwebbed windows, picking up rocks and flinging them through weak spots; and a quick scan around proved that no one was even taking a second glance at their destructive behaviour.

 _Perfect._

I moved in closer as most of the boys slipped through a murky window that had been smashed in the corner, the dark glass clinging to the mouldy window frame like weak icicles. I checked behind me quickly, taking note of the pedestrians strolling past, before ducking after them into the stale gloom. Dust kicked up where my feet landed, and I covered my nose with my elbow to keep from sneezing. I straightened. Looked around. There was hardly anything conspicuous about the space; a forgotten whiteboard with scrawl scribbled across it, outlining what might have once been a timetable; a pale wooden floor speckled with beams of sunlight filtering in through the caved in roof. Just beyond the doorframe where a termite infested door rested against the wall, was a mouldy carpeted hallway. It was as though everyone had just upped and left, only taking the time to remove the door from its hinges, placing it carefully against the wall before making their escape. It looked like nothing had been touched in decades, and I began to wonder if any of the equipment would even boot up, let alone work. It was a surprise they hadn't bulldozed it already, with the state it was in- especially in the middle of the city, where such an eyesore would be frowned upon.

But I didn't think it was an eyesore.

There was something enchanting about the way the dust danced in the wavering light, twirling along to the silent song of the wind whispering quietly through the halls. It was a deserted paradise, untouched by the outside world. As though the air itself held the memories of the people who once worked here, provided entertainment here, laughed here.

Radios were so dull these days. Just a constant streaming of rules and warning against the Opposites. What we must do to protect ourselves. _But the only thing we need protection from is ourselves._

I missed the music, the talks. I had only been a child when they switched it off for good, but it was a soothing memory all the same.

A hiss and a muted curse notified me of Percy's arrival into the room. I turned, half expecting to see him helping the girl down from the window ledge, but what befell my eyes instead was a lone figure grimacing at a tear in his hoodie sleeve.

"What have you done, now?" I immediately regretted my cold words. _Knock it off, Annabeth._

Percy slowly met my eyes, but instead of annoyance, I was met with unending understanding. I felt my insides twist. Here I was, with the most beautiful boy in the world, and I was off getting jealous because someone else happened to notice how amazing he was. Just like I had. Guilt crept through my veins; forced my eyes shut.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't mean that."

"I know," was his answer.

 _Dammit stupid sweet boy._

He lifted his hoodie up just enough to expose a ratty t-shirt, which he promptly ripped the bottom off, leaving him with a makeshift bandage which he wrapped around his arm. I moved forward, caught his arm gently with my hand.

"You should clean that," I insisted. "The glass wasn't clean." And dark red blood was already oozing through the material. I decided not to voice that observation.

"I will. Later."

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. "Where's your friend?"

He nodded his head towards the window. "She didn't like the look of the crumbling building that could crash around our heads at any moment."

"Oh."

Percy smiled, took my hand. "Let's go, Wise Girl."

He led me through the dancing beams and into the hall where the mouldy carpet squished under our shoes. I could hear the voices of the others up ahead, a few "woah's" and "cool's", and from the girls: "ew's".

We made our way toward the noise, but by the time we reached the group of teenagers messing with random pieces of tech, flinging them around and stating how useless they were, it became apparent that they wouldn't be staying long.

"Well, that was disappointing." It was Luke's voice, "None of this stuff even works."

There were a few grunts of agreement as the kids stopped poking around the dump and gravitated towards each other in their ever present clump. _Like krill,_ I thought, biting back a smile.

"You gonna come back with us, Tabitha?" Luke placed a heavy hand on my shoulder, slipping into my personal space. "I know places far more worthwhile."

I squirmed under his gaze, trying to sound sincere as I said, "Oh, no. I wouldn't want to impose any more than I already have. You guys have fun!"

"You sure?" one of the other girls spoke up.

I managed a smile and a nod.

"I'd love you to come with us," Luke's gaze was unnerving, "I wouldn't feel right leaving a pretty young thing alone in a crumbling ghost house."

"I won't be alone," I assured, subtly slipping his hand from my shoulder. "Bruce will stay with me."

"Bruce?" Luke's eyebrows furrowed.

I nodded my head back towards Percy, who was also looking confused. "Yeah, Bruce."

Luke looked Percy up and down, a scowl settling on his face. "When did you get here?" he spat.

Percy shifted his feet nervously.

"He's a friend of Drew's." I piped up, remembering the name of the girl who was clinging to him earlier. Percy sent me daggers, but I ignored him. I was determined to make sure he would never be associated with me in case news of my break-in to the government building got around with a picture of my face plastered to it. I would keep him safe. _I had to_.

"Oh," Luke responded. "Why would he stay here with you then?"

"I wanted to look around anyway," Percy's voice was calm, even, but I detected a hint of a warning in it as he looked Luke in the eye. "I already said bye to Drew, she's waiting for you guys outside."

Luke's scowl deepened, but he didn't argue. "As you wish," he directed towards me. "I'll see you around." He slunk towards the exit, his friends falling in dutifully behind him.

 _No you won't,_ I wanted to call after him. _It's not like you ever noticed me before._ But I stayed quiet. And I heard the teenagers haul themselves back through the window. And I breathed in the musky air. And I closed my eyes and collected my thoughts for a minute because the only person who ever really saw me was standing right behind me, and I could feel his anxiousness rolling off him in waves. And…

"Did you know him?" Percy's voice was soft, barely disturbing the dust.

I shook my head. "I'm in all his classes at school. But no, he never saw me."

"I'm sorry."

I whirled towards him, "What for? It's not your fault that I'm invisible. It's not your fault that my family is dead. It's not your fault you got caught up with a wanted criminal whose name is probably heading the death row list. It's not your fault that your family is missing…" My voice cracked, my words became whimpers, "It's not your fault… you're not the monster, Percy. I am." I had always known this, of course. But I hadn't dared say it out loud. Where it would be tangible. Where it could be grasped. Where it became real. "Don't ever be sorry."

The words were barely off my lips before I was crushed into a warm chest, a strong jaw rubbing through my hair, my hands clenched inside larger, rougher ones.

I felt Percy's strength flow through my from my fingertips, I felt myself stand a little straighter- I hadn't even realised that I had nearly collapsed to the floor and that Percy was supporting most of my weight. I held onto him as desperately as he was holding onto me, and after a few minutes I became aware of the soft words he was murmuring, his lips barely brushing the sensitive skin behind my ear.

"I'm sorry," he kept saying, despite my words. "I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner, I'm sorry you ever believed you weren't good enough, I'm sorry you blamed yourself, I'm sorry you thought you had to earn love, I'm sorry you can't see yourself the way I see you, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I love you I love you I love you I'm sorry."

My breathing slowed. I let his words speak into me, calm me. I pulled back a little, let one of my hands fall from his so I could cup his cheek. He leaned into my palm, his hood falling back to reveal his messy hair.

"Love you, too, Seaweed Brain."

He smiled. Pressed his smile to mine. Just for a moment, a second. A soft brush that had me curling my toes and wishing for more. A promise.

We stayed like that for a while, breathing in each other's air, forehead to forehead, nose to nose, hand to hand, afraid to step away from our perfect little place with the scarred boy and the monster girl, afraid to meet the world when it seemed like we had such a long way to go. But eventually we stepped away; eventually I pulled the USB from my pocket; eventually we moved towards the equipment, hand in hand, because the world wouldn't wait for us.

And it wasn't fair of us to ask it to.


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters :)**

 _ **Hello beautiful humans! So super sorry about the lateness of this update... I've just been working on it in bits and drabs throughout my year 12 so... heh. Sorry bout that.**_

 **chapter four**

The dim room wept at our presence, careful footsteps creaking across fraying carpets. Percy's figure drifted towards the cobwebbed monitors, his fingers lightly brushing away the decades of dust.

"This can't be it." His voice was stifled in the muted air.

I shifted my gaze, my eyes sweeping over the junk. A low buzzing sound caught my attention and I ducked my head in an attempt to zone in on it.

 _Like a swarm of bees, never deterred._

My messenger bag thudded softly against the floor after I slung it off my shoulder. I made my way over to the wall, crouched down low, and pressed my palms against the cracked plasterboard. My hands ghosted over various plugs and outlets, searching… searching… where…?

A hiss of pain escaped my lips and I quickly drew my hand away. There. A plug balanced precariously in an outlet, not quite pushed into the wall. The switch was on. I put my injured finger into my mouth, soothing the zap. A smile spread across my face.

"Bingo."

Percy glanced over, his face scrunched in query, "Huh?"

 _And all is right with the world._ "We have power." I pushed away from the floor after flipping all the switches, and crossed to the row of computers. I pressed my thumb into the ON button on one, jiggling the mouse impatiently while it booted up.

"See if you can get the sound booth working. We need to get on air." My voice sounded distracted even to my own ears, but I barely noticed, my eyes already scanning the lines of code loading across the dark screen. My eyebrows furrowed. It was older than I thought.

"Damn," I muttered angrily. I shoved the USB back into my pocket, a constant reminder of pressing time. _This could take a while._

There was a whispered curse and I glanced over my shoulder just in time to see Percy crashing to the ground, tangled in cords. He looked up with wide, hesitant eyes, his hood falling back just enough to display a particularly ragged scar down his neck. _A knife maybe…?_ I rubbed at my arms, fighting away the goose bumps that had erupted and shook away the ice running down my spine. I sighed, watching as he fumbled around for a few moments, desperate to keep his dignity. After successfully wrapping himself near head to toe in the long cords, he finally stopped, bit his lip, and raised his eyes to look at me- the perfect picture of innocence.

"Help?" His voice was small, and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling fondly.

"You got yourself into this mess," I reminded him, my gaze following the trails of cords whilst wondering how, _how_ , he had _possibly_ been able to get so tangled.

"And you'll help me get out of it?" The hope in his eyes was almost too much to handle. A smirk lifted at the corner of my mouth, but I still didn't move.

"Annabeth," he groaned. "Wise Girl, please?" His eyes locked on mine; all sweet and sincere and sorry and embarrassed and caring and…

 _Oh, to Hades with it._

"You're such a Seaweed Brain," I mumbled, grabbing the end of one cord and slowly unwrapping it from around him; across the legs, over the chest, under the arm, around the neck, under the foot… "God's Percy, how did you even manage this?"

A blush inked across his cheeks and he smiled sheepishly. "Don't even ask."

I sighed, continuing with my task in silence.

"Hey, Anna?" Percy whispered when I had managed to work one arm free.

"Hmm?"

A pause. I looked down at his face expectantly, carefully pulling a smaller cord from around his ear.

His hand caught mine and he brought it gently to his lips. "Love you."

"You're such a dork," I murmured, looking away as a blush heated my neck.

He grinned, pulling his other arm out of the loosened cables so he could twist his fingers in my hair. I looked back down at him, surprised to see a serious look slowly cross over his face.

"What is it?" I spoke quietly, as though afraid my voice would wake the ghosts hiding in the walls.

He shook his head, blinking slightly. "Nothing," he muttered under his breath.

I raised an eyebrow, pulling the rest of the cords from his body. "If you say so," I wrapped the cables around my arm in a wide loop before hoisting myself to my feet and laying them on the sound desk. I immediately scanned the area, trying to figure out which cords went where and which buttons did what.

"You'll be okay." The words were so soft that I wasn't sure if I had imagined them. I turned, but Percy was already on his feet, leaning against the desk of the computer I had booted up. The scrolling code was tracked by his eyes and I could practically see the cogs in his mind whirring, itching to find a pattern in the symbols. I took a deep breath.

"We'll be okay," I consoled myself. _We'll be alright._

My hands worked so fast I barely registered what I was doing as I hooked up the sound board and tested the microphones to see if they had any damage. A crackling noise cut through the headphones when I tried them on, and my eyes fumbled over the switches, searching for the culprit.

"You're not supposed to go there," I muttered, unplugging a cord and pushing it onto the space next to it. I tried the headphones again, satisfied when the static cleared. _And we're ready to roll._

I jumped when I felt a hand on my waist, whirling around and coming eye to chest with Percy. He chuckled quietly, "Didn't mean to scare you."

I pushed a hand through my hair, huffing out a breath. "No, no you didn't. I was just…"

"Lost in your own world." The corners of Percy's eyes crinkled in an adoring smile. "I know."

I turned back to the sound desk, placing the headphones over my ears. "The mics ready, I should go tell what I know."

"Aren't we just leaking the files?"

"We can do this too. People need to know what's going on. And if I talk, no one has to ever know you were involved."

A crease formed between his eyebrows and his mouth hardened. "I'm talking."

I watched with a protest on my lips as he stalked into the small room behind the glass, taking a seat in the ancient chair and aligning the microphone. A slight burn itched at my eyes, and I blinked rapidly to clear them. Stupid tears, stupid emotions, stupid Percy for risking himself because he's stupid.

"We ready?" Percy's low voice rumbled through my headphones. I snapped my head up, giving him a forced grin and nodded.

"Yeah, if you're sure about this, I'll chuck you on air and record what you say. We'll set up a loop and cross our fingers that someone might come across this channel sometime soon. That along with the leaks should do it. Let's hit them with everything we've got."

Percy nodded solemnly, waiting silently for my cue to say that he was good to go. I reluctantly pressed the record button, and then switched him on air. I nodded through the glass, gracing him with what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

His shoulders rose as he took a deep breath and started:

 _Hi, my name's Percy Jackson. And currently, I belong to a group of people that no longer technically exists. We're lost, some might say. But I know what happened, and if you listen carefully, you will too…_

I stood up and left to the row of computers, leaving Percy to continue with his story. I didn't want to hear it. Didn't want to see it in my mind again. The fire, the shouts, the dust, the screams, the rain. The guns. Delphi. Mia. Sally.

I angrily punched at the keyboard, silently cursing the old technology and its time consuming codes and commands. _Come on, come on, come on._

Row after row of white blocked letters and numbers flitted across the screen; the tapping of my fingers clicked in my ears, fruitlessly trying to drown out the low lilting tone of Percy's voice as he described his home life, the attempted genocide, a whole half of society missing. I clicked a few more buttons before shoving the USB into the port. DOWNLOADING flashed across my screen, a bar with a tiny portion of it coloured glaring at me from below it.

 _10% complete._

Unable to do anything until the files were on the computer, I slid to the floor and rested my head against the edge of the desk. Percy's voice was muffled through the glass, but not muffled enough.

 _Fear is made of lies. And we have been scared for too long because we didn't understand. But now I understand, and I'm scared for a different reason. We weren't made to be apart. Now I'm scared of the half-life I would have to live on my own. Opposites are powerful, but not necessarily dangerous…_

I slid my eyes shut as he wrapped up his speech, pleading for help and support for anyone who had cared to listen.

 _I'm Percy Jackson. And I'm fighting for my family._

I slowly stood up and crossed to switch off the record button. I pressed my lips into a thin line as I set up a loop for the station, ensuring that Percy's message would play on repeat, and then gestured for him to come out from behind the glass.

His eyes were glassy and his face pale as he approached me, instantly linking his fingers through mine to share my strength.

"I love you," I whispered, squeezing his hand. He gave a shaky smile in return, ducking his head.

DOWNLOAD COMPLETE blinked at us from across the room, and I quickly loped over, releasing my hold on Percy as my fingers starting to enter commands before my feet had even caught up with me. I dragged small files full of government policies and information into one big file before uploading it to This Sides Information Sharer.

"What's that?" Percy asked, leaning over my shoulder to look at the screen. I knew he was only seeing foreign symbols clumped together, not words or sentences, so I read through some of the information as it uploaded to where it could be seen by everyone.

"Just stuff about the history of Opposites, how they used to live together but some kind of civil war split them up. Probably because someone went power crazy is my best guess. Without their Opposites, people aren't as strong, so if they wanted to hold a rebellion, it wouldn't get far. There's a whole list of names…" I paused, searching the names frantically. "Your names… oh gods." Each name had an explanation next to it; either a tick or a cross along with a sentence. Most said something along the lines of 'being held', or 'awaiting termination'. The cages flashed in my mind and I shoved the thought away. Now was not the time to lose focus.

My breathing hitched as I caught sight of two highlighted rows. _Mia Jackson_ and _Percy Jackson_ stared back at me with 'unaccounted for; currently searching' blinking next to their names.

They knew. Gods, they _knew_ that Percy was missing.

And I had just aired his name for all to hear; like a beacon flaring, telling them exactly where he was.

 _What have I done?_

I gradually became aware of the gentle hand shaking my shoulder and low worried murmurings dancing across my ear. "Annabeth… Wise Girl? Hey, look at me."

My chest heaved with my breaths as I fought to not hyperventilate, but even with my mind swirling in a storm, one thing was clear: "We have to get this uploaded and get you the Hades out of here."

"Where will the information go?"

"I'm uploading them to the program everyone on This Side uses for all research and connection purposes. It's a kind of all-round genius friend. Hopefully, it gets enough attention that we get some viewers."

 _Upload 15% completed_ blinked back at me.

I looked over my shoulder, catching Percy's worried gaze with my own. "As soon as this is done, you run, okay? No matter what. You have to get out of here; with our luck they'll be here any minute."

"They? Who's they?" Percy gripped my elbow, turning me around to face him. "What's going on?"

"They know who you are, Perce. They're looking for you and we just sent up a bloody beacon."

I watched in dread as Percy's face paled out, a distant look overcoming his features. I quickly reached out an arm to stop him from toppling over and forced his hand into mine, furiously sending all my energy his way. I felt my heart beat slow, my eyes droop slightly as a dizzy spell rushed through my system. _Ouch, I forgot about that._

"What're you…" his eyes jumped back to life. "Annabeth, stop! Stop!" he wrenched his hand from mine and I felt it slip from my grasp, too dazed to hold on tight.

"I'm fine," I breathed, holding up a hand to stop him fussing. "I was just boosting you up again."

"You shouldn't do that," he chastised, watching as the numbers on the screen slowly, _slowly,_ crept up.

"You'd do the same for me. That's what family does."

He looked over and sighed, but didn't argue.

 _25% completed._

"How long is this going to take?"

I shook my head. I didn't know. He huffed and turned away from the screen, scanning the room instead. I followed his gaze, watching the dull red ON AIR light flash next to the sound booth. On a whim, I tore off my jacket and flung it over the sign, obscuring it from view. "Wouldn't want anyone to know what we're doing." I said by way of explanation.

I tilted my head back, lazily tracking the floating paths of dust mites rippling in the filtered sunlight. If I closed my eyes and listened, held my breath, I could just make out the beeping of horns and stomping of feet from the busy centre outside. This shack was a forgotten corner, and for the first time in my life, I was happy to be invisible.

The laughter and shuffle outside gave way to silence, and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to pick up what was happening.

Wait… not complete silence. A voice was barking angry orders, scared screams of children echoed through the air. My eyes flew open. I looked over at the screen.

 _30% complete._

 _Damn._

I glanced at Percy, noting that he had heard the same thing. His whole body was taut, wound up like a spring ready to pounce. "Stay behind me," the words were a low warning that I didn't heed. Instead, I reached forward, clasped his hand and pulled him back to stand next to me.

"You were supposed to run, remember?" I gritted my teeth.

"What? And let you have all the action? No thank you. If anything, you should take the back exit." His lopsided smile was slightly forced, but his eyes bore into mine with a promise. _I'm not leaving._ "We do this together or not at all."

Thudding footsteps circled the shack, the walls groaning as windows were shattered. This forgotten corner had intruders.

 _But aren't we all intruders? Scared?_

The thought was ripped from my head as the door flew open, letting in a flood of masked men. They paused, painted faces glaring us down as though waiting for orders.

 _Scared. Of power, of losing power. Aren't we all afraid of something?_

I caught a glint in one of the men's eyes as he stepped forward. The leader.

 _Scared enough to hurt._

"Ahh, the blonde." His voice was gravel.

Percy tugged on my arm, pulling me just behind his shoulder. I gripped his hand tighter, praying for the warmth and peace to work its magic.

"You've sent us on quite the wild goose chase, haven't you?" Though it wasn't visible, I could imagine the sneer twisting his lips. I gulped. The man's eyes scanned my body, lingering in places that made me want to cringe away and hide behind Percy's frame. Percy's eyes were glaring holes in the man's head, a silent threat flashed in his eyes. _You're a dead man._

The man averted his eyes, Percy's message reaching him loud and clear, before settling them back on me. They trailed down my arms, pausing on where my hand was clasped around Percy's.

"Opposites," he spat, but I thought I could detect an undercurrent of fear wavering in his voice. "Separate them."

The words were a catalyst to an onslaught of muscle. Synchronised as a well-oiled machine, the men rushed at us, yells ripping from their throats. Percy gripped me to him fiercely, kicking and lashing out at anyone who came too close, but there were tens of them. And only two of us. I focused on balancing the energy between us, giving an extra boost to Percy as he clawed and snarled like a tiger. I was restricting his movements by clinging to his hand, but he didn't dare let go, and neither did I.

Alone, we were as good as done.

They came in waves, never tiring. As soon as one limped away, blood gushing from a clawed eyeball, another masked figure took his place, more angry and venomous than the last. The fear was tangible in the air. I could feel it closing around my throat like a vice; could feel it in the white of Percy's knuckles squeezing my own; could taste it on the breath of the men as they fought harder to rip us apart.

A man gripped my wrist, wrenching and twisting it to loosen Percy's hold. I kicked out at his shins and clawed at his face, screaming as the man wrapped his other meaty fist around Percy's windpipe, shaking him like a ragdoll. On instinct, I channelled a tidal wave of power through to Percy, forcing a surge of golden energy to pulse from his skin. The beast of a man was thrown to the other side of the room in a crumpled heap, plasterboard sprinkling his hair. Black dots danced in my vision. I swayed slightly with exhaustion, rested my pounding head between Percy's shoulder blades as nausea engulfed me. My knees grew weak, but I continued to push energy away from myself, fuelling Percy's fight. My eyes slid closed. My heart beat thumped in my temples.

I breathed in.

Breathed out.

The dust mites halted in their motion; the shouts silenced; the planet paused in space as my eyes opened to catch sight of a gnarled hand reaching for my ankle. It made contact and a scream shredded from my throat, distant even to my own ears, as I hit the ground face first, still gripping onto Percy. Percy's desperate eyes flitted over to me and his fight halted as he threw all his strength into pulling me back to him. Fire licked up my calf as the man wrenched mercilessly. I lay my face to the dusty ground, too frozen to even whimper. My fingers began slipping and I hopelessly flung out my other arm towards Percy, latching onto his wrist. His face was white and pained, his chest heaving as he searched my eyes. His face cleared for a second. Sent me a pleading glance. _Trust me._

 _What?_

The world slammed back into motion. Percy let go of my hand, sending me flying into the man and bringing us both crashing to the ground. I gasped, fighting to draw air back into my lungs and shook away the stars spinning on the edges of the world. The man clutched my body to his as I struggled to scramble away, pulling me up to come face to mask with him. His sour breath made my eyes water and I helplessly wriggled to release his hold.

"Hey girly-" a barrelling force cut him off as Percy slammed into his side, scooping me up from his grip and tugging me away. His warm arms held me against him as we backed away from the group, his eyed glued to the leader of the clan. My eyes darted briefly to the computer screen that had gone thankfully unnoticed.

 _95% complete._

 _Just a little longer._

Percy's eyes remained pinned to the man, his body stiffening against mine as the man withdrew a gun from his belt.

"I had hoped I wouldn't have to use this," a crazy gleam shone in his eyes. "But you simply aren't cooperating." He lifted the mask off his face, revealing a pale face with a psychopathic grin. "Actually," he paused, "I'm afraid I've lied to you." His ominous grin chilled my bones. My eyes darted to the black metal in his hand, eyeing his every movement. "I always want an excuse to use this."

 _99% complete_.

He waltzed forward gracefully, defying the big bulk of his body, and pressed the barrel to Percy's forehead.

Percy didn't move; his eyes glared the man down.

"You were supposed to die with the rest of them," the man noted off-handily. "I guess now you'll get special notice."

Percy's face didn't move, but I felt the flinch in his lower stomach against my back.

 _He's lying, they're not dead. They_ can't _be dead, I saw the files, I saw the…_

The safety clicked off and the man's finger hovered over the trigger. "Give the girl up."

Percy remained still as stone.

"Let her go or my face will be the last you ever see."

I moved to step away, but Percy firmly drew me back. His eyes hadn't moved.

My heart thudded in my chest, and my eyes darted to the screen.

 _Thump, thump._

 _100% complete._

Despite everything, relief flooded my system. We'd done everything we could. Gods help us now.

The man circled us, the barrel of his gun pressed firmly against Percy's head at all times. "You wouldn't want dear girly here seeing your brains all over the floor, now would you?"

Percy clenched his jaw, just the tiniest movement, but the man's eyes caught it, a manic laugh escaping his lips.

"Oh, this is too precious. Maybe I'll have more luck if I try this." The cold metal pressed against my temple and I took a breath, willing my hands to stop shaking.

 _We're okay, we're okay, we've done everything we can. It'll be alright._

Percy's eyes begged for the man to drop down dead where he was, his arms carefully shifting me away from the gun. "Don't you dare," he growled.

 _Don't, Percy…_

The man grinned, "Let her go or I'll blow her brains out." The gun refound its target.

I felt the rage trembling within Percy, but he didn't relinquish his hold.

"Suit yourself then."

The trigger was pulled and a scream tore from my throat as I was whipped through the air. An arm tightened around my waist, drew me back tightly to Percy's side. I waited with my eyes clenched tight for the pain to hit; to fall to the ground; for the world to close in around me as I fell…

Fell…

Fell…

into a bottomless sky.

But my heart kept beating.

 _What the…?_

My eyes darted around vehemently, Percy's weight heavy against my shoulder.

 _Percy's dead weight…_

He tumbled to the floor, trapping me beneath his slack body, his breathing gushing out in shallow rasps. I reached my trembling hands up, ghosting across his sweaty forehead. Oh, gods no. _Gods no! nonono no no please please no._

He lifted his head to mine weakly, his forehead crumpling in pain. "Ouch, dammit," he muttered.

I tried to swallow but my mouth was too dry. I shuddered against a dry heave as convulsions shook through my body, seizing my muscles and blurring my eyes.

"Shh," he soothed gently. His thumb traced my cheekbone, catching the stray tears as they fell. He bumped his nose gently against mine, "Wise Girl…" His whisper was swept away as the men hauled him to his feet, slamming him back against the ground with a crunch. A cry tore free of my throat and I crawled to my knees, hurling myself towards his huddled body.

"Stop, _stop!_ " my voice was an echo of rasps, crying to the dust. "Stop! Please!"

An arm wrapped roughly around my waist, pulling me back kicking and wailing and restraining my flailing arms. I twisted my head towards Percy as the men pulled him up and smacked him against the ground twice more before kicking him over and over in the stomach; mutters of 'Opposite' and 'bastard' streamed from their lips like poison.

Bile rose in my throat and I struggled vigorously against my hold; clawing and scratching at faces and necks; drawing blood; shrieking without pause; _I have to get to Percy, have to have to have to…_

 _My knife…_

I glanced desperately to the corner of the room where my bag was slumped, discarded and forgotten. _Idiot!_ I berated myself. _Why didn't you think of that sooner?_

I strained against the arms caging me, trying to drag us into reaching distance of the concealed dagger, but my attempts only doubled the effort my captors put into holding me, squeezing my biceps and waist to the point that dark blotches shadowed the edges of my vision.

A groan snapped my attention back to the crumpled angel lying face down at the mercy of his attackers. They rolled him onto his back, pulling at his hair and sneering at the agony writhing across his features. Blood dripped from his forehead and blossomed at his shoulder. _Shot._

The word rippled through me and I let out a loud cry, giving one last desperate attempt to kick away from my restraints; but they only held me tighter, dragging me backwards as my feet fought for traction against the worn carpet.

"Percy!" I screamed hysterically, "PERCY!" My hand caught onto the wooden door frame as the men tried to hurl me through, nearly tearing my arm from its socket. My nails clawed at the wood, fighting for my grip as I was tugged and pulled at like a ragdoll. " _Percy..."_ I whispered.

As though he had heard me above the chaos, his swollen eyes rolled to mine. They were blackened and bruised, his hood torn off to reveal beautiful scars and dark locks.

He smiled gently.

My head shook deliriously, tears clouding my vision until I couldn't see anything but colourful smudges dappled with sunlight.

"No," I could hardly hear my own voice. "No, _NO!_ "

My head jolted against the wall as the men finally tore my arms from the doorframe, bursting my world into an explosion of red and black.

 _I promised Mia… I promised Mia you would be okay._

A heavy wack jolted my neck forward, causing the world to spin, sending me twirling, tumbling into a starless abyss.

 _I promised… Percy… please..._

 _Please._

oOoOoOoOo

I was blinded by light.

It poured through my screwed shut eyes, stark red against my eyelids. My fingers groped the cold concrete beneath me, searching for the soft cloth of my bag; the warmth of Percy; anything. _Anything._

Nothing came within my reach and I forced my eyes open, slamming them shut again almost immediately.

 _Damn, that burns._

Pacing footsteps echoed in my ears like a distant drum, the floor gently quivering with each step that grew louder then softer with each rotation. Keys jingled on the offbeat and I braved cracking my eyes open again, flinging an arm up over my face to shield myself from the accusing light. A peek through my fingers revealed a naked fluorescent bulb flickering immediately in my vision and I hastily jerked my head to the side to escape its glare.

 _Where…?_

"She's awake." The gruff voice roused me from my confusion as I fought to gain clarity through the fog. I felt as though I were swimming up a waterfall; my head pounded; my throat burned; my arms felt like dead weights against the cold concrete. I tilted my head a little to gain a view of the speaker. He was tall, dressed in grey, a set of keys dangling from his belt. My eyes squinted, trying to make out his features through my disorientation. He looked flawless… plastic.

He was wearing a mask.

"Rise and shine, blondy."

I choked on an inward breath, my lungs seizing as I ordered my legs to work well enough to scuttle back into a corner.

That voice… _he shot Percy…_

"What have you done with him?" I snarled; or-at least- tried to snarl. What actually came out was a garbled slur that translated closer to Greek than English.

The man tilted his head as though thoroughly confused.

I repeated my inquisition, my voice wobbling dangerously. I sharpened my glare to make up for my dysfunctional vocal chords, tracking his form as he paced in front of me.

He regarded me closely and I looked pointedly away, taking the opportunity to figure out where the hell I was. My back was pressed against something cold and I reached around, my fingers coming into contact with hard cylinders. Bars. I let my gaze travel around the rest of the room, realising for the first time why my voice sounded so small. The room was huge. _Room_ wasn't even a justifiable word. Even _cavern_ somehow didn't come close _._ An elevator blinked its red EXIT sign behind my captor. Its doors were solid silver; and eerily familiar.

I shook my head and drew my attention back to the man. He had stopped pacing; the quietness of the non-existent footsteps casting a creeping silence, and now stood directly facing me. I met his fake stare, daring him to remove his mask and face me. He remained unmoved.

Slowly and unsteadily, I drew my feet beneath myself and leant my arm against the bars at my back, drawing myself up to full height. Looking straight ahead, my glare reached his chest, but I didn't gare give him the satisfaction of raising my head to look at him.

"You must be hungry," he noted monotonously.

I didn't respond, choosing to ignore the growl that erupted as my stomach clenched in anticipation of food.

"Get used to it." The man turned around without delay, striding towards the elevator. The doors dinged open with the swipe of a card and he entered, never looking back as they snapped shut behind him.

My lungs collapsed with a breath of relief at his retreat, my back sliding down the bars until I was sitting on the cold floor. I tipped my head forward until it met my knees, my arms encircling my legs to rub some warmth back into them. My breath fogged at my mouth, the harsh fluorescent bulbs radiating neither heat nor comfort.

 _Percy, where are you?_

I clenched my eyes against burning tears. _No, Annabeth. No tears. Think._ Think!

I rose my head just enough to take in my surrounding once again. The elevators red sign glared at me condescendingly; I could imagine that when all the lights were turned off that its pulsing glow would sneak through the inkiness, bathing everything in a beating blood red.

 _With the lights turned off…_

I sickening thud dropped to my stomach like concrete. _No._

I swivelled around towards the bars behind me, looking beyond them as I stumbled back towards the lift.

Cages loomed back at me. Cages of all sizes. Tall short. Too big for small animals. Too tall for any regular beast.

Human sized.

Perfectly human sized.

I was in Basement 3.

I scrambled backwards on my hands and knees, the desperation to put as much distance between the bars and me as possible suddenly becoming the only thought. My mind was a cloud, grey and looming, shattering into ice when my back collided against something solid, halting my escape. I whipped my head around, seeing the elevator was still ten paces or so away. Its light blinked smugly at me, watching my futile attempts to break through my invisible barrier.

 _What on earth?_

Recklessly, I punched my fist into thin air, retracting it back immediately as a thumping pain overtook my knuckles. I glared at the space that should have been empty. Then I glared at my red knuckles.

I stopped; drew a breath- gods knew I couldn't think without adequate oxygen flow to the brain; and leaned forward slowly until it rested against something solid. A dull thump sounded softly. There was definitely something there. Curious, I pressed my nose against the barrier, breathing hot air on it. Fog shrouded the air in front of me for a second before immediately being sucked away.

I backed away, perplexed. It was some sort of glass- that much I could gather. But it was of no kind I had ever encountered in the schools or foster homes I had had free roam over. I hit it with my palm, expecting a smear of dirty fingerprints to mark the surface, yet when I pulled away there was no sign that it had been touched at all. I ran a hand through my curls, riddled with debris and soot from the previous weeks and tried again, smearing my hand over the smooth surface to a point such that my foster mother would send me outside to the curb for a week. Still nothing. My barrier remained invisible. I reached a hand out and dragged it along, crawling along its perimeter slowly.

The second wall was found directly with my face.

I stepped back in a gasp, rubbing where my forehead had collided with the glass. _Ouch, dammit!_

My mind started spinning for an entirely different reason.

A cell. I was in a cell.

Trailing my fingers along this wall I reached back to the bars, which spanned the fourth wall of my jail. I shook my head wearily, dropping on my back to the floor. There was no way I could slip through those bars; and even if I could scramble together some kind of mechanism to help, it would do no good. The bars were backed up with thousands and thousands of never ending cages, stacked against and on top of one another.

I squeezed my eyes shut against the haunting imaginings of Percy's Side holed up in those cages, crying desperately for help; children wailing; mothers crying…

A tear slipped unnoticed down my cheek. What had happened to them? Where were they, if they were still alive at all? Had we sacrificed everything for nothing?

The blaring light pressed in on me.

 _I'm so sorry…_

oOoOoOo

An elevator dinged, signalling its arrival.

I whipped my head up, lifting into a crouch from where I had sat slumped against the wall for the past who even knows how long. My feet tingled, my legs were numb and my butt hurt.

Turns out concrete isn't particularly comfortable for fugitives wanting to get some beauty sleep.

Two men in masks, neither the man from before, I noted absently, hauled in a limp figure, dragging him to the glass.

The figures head was tipped all the way forward, almost kissing the floor as the men held him up by his arms, his feet trailing behind him. Dark raven hair matted with blood covered scars exposed from the removal of an ever present hoodie.

My breath caught in my throat.

 _Percy._

I stood to my feet, tilting my chin into the air, hoping it came across as _Not scared_ and not _What the hell did you do with him, I'm about to rip your eye balls and a different kind of balls out._

The men stopped directly in front of the glass and my mind whirled.

They would have to open the door to let him in. Maybe…

I darted my eyes around, looking for other escape routes. The elevator glowed in front, the cages behind. Smooth grey walls rose on either side.

 _Crap._

One of the men reached for a pale blue button on the other side of the barrier. This was my chance. Get through the door, grab Percy, try to wake his lazy ass up, run for the elevator, get up and…

And then what?

Fight our way out the doors?

I took another look at Percy, dead to the word, pale as a ghost.

We had to try.

The thought had no sooner formed than a huge force dragged me back to the bars in the cage, pressing my back painfully against the metal.

 _What the Hades?_

I struggled to wrench an arm free, noting for the first time that my wrist was riddled with thin silver lines.

 _Bloody magnets. Bastards._

I assumed the magnets were also on my ankles, back and neck judging from all the parts of my body that were plastered like spaghetti to the bars.

 _Well, there goes the running idea._

The barrier hissed around the base as it raised upward just enough to roll Percy underneath it and then slam shut again like the jaws of a beast. The blue button was pressed again and I fell forward onto my knees, the sting in my palms shaking me out of my shock. I watched the men turn and leave with stiff steps, my gasping breathes breaking the echoing silence.

The elevator dinged.

The red light glowed.

 _Percy._

I slid over to him carefully, not wanting to startle him awake. He was lying face down on the cold concrete, his hoodie ripped off and tied around his neck like a noose, his T-shirt in shreds with what looked like burn holes. Blood oozed thickly from his shoulder and I ripped off a strip of his shirt, wrapping it around his shoulder to apply pressure to it. I assumed they hadn't bothered to remove the bullet from his body. He was missing a shoe and his other foot was wrapped tightly with shoelaces. My fingers moved to quickly untie them, my hands worrying at the knots, revealing inch after inch of purple, bruised flesh.

 _Dear gods._

An unintelligible moan released from his lips and I reached a hand up, soothing it softly through his hair. "Shh, it's okay, Perce. You're okay, go back to sleep." I wasn't sure it was the best advice given his likely concussion, but I wasn't about to have him wake to a mutilated body.

A silent Percy was better than a whiny one.

One of his eyes blinked open lazily, the green and blue swirling hypnotically before his lid closed heavily again. I kept my hand in his hair, lightly working through the tangles and praying he would drift back off. He mumbled again, wiggled his purple toes a little and buried his head in my knees.

I shifted slightly so that his head rested on my lap, curled in towards me. He was freezing, and his shaking body was scaring me half to death, even with our shared body heat. I carefully unwrapped the strangled hoodie from around his neck, smoothing it out to place over him as a blanket. As I reached into its soft folds, my fingers hit something worn and rough. I retracted my hand, bringing with it a faded paperback that read ' _Now We Are Six'_.

I placed the book down gently, my eyes stinging with tears. I remembered him asking me to teach Mia, to help his family, to get them somewhere he couldn't get them.

"I'm so sorry, Percy," I whispered. I couldn't do it. I couldn't give Mia her family back. Her people back. I didn't even know if they were still alive. If they treated them all like they had Percy I seriously doubted it. In fact, I hoped they weren't. I hoped they hadn't suffered for long.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," I repeated, leaning my head down to rest on his temple. His heartbeat pulsed there faintly; just enough to reassure me that he was still breathing. "I don't know what to do," I breathed.

"Read," his voice was sleep heavy and cracked. "Read to me."

I went to lift my head, but his hand caught mine weakly, bringing it to his chest. Except they weren't his hands. They had been filmed with a sort of light metal glove, and its reasons were confirmed when I neglected to feel the usual warmth of his energy flowing through me.

"No. No, no, no, _no_. What have they done?" my fingers pried at the edges of his palms, trying to lift the metallic fabric. It was transparent and so light that you couldn't notice it was there until you touched it. So cold, so unhuman.

"Stop… Anna…" he breathed out heavily, trying to bat my hands away.

"No. No you need… you need… I need…"

"Shhh," his voice barely stirred through his lips. "Shhh."

"I can't… I can't _help_ you."

"I'm alright." Except he wasn't. Because I had to lean my ear down right next to his mouth to catch that last sentence and _godsdammit_ that meant he was not okay. "Just read. Please."

I tugged at his palms again, noting with dismay that the fabric was somehow suctioned to his skin. A tear leaked from my eye and trickled down my face. I left it there, not willing to let Percy's hands go long enough to swipe it away. "I can't. No… there has to be something."

I twisted my head around, scouring the cell again frantically. But I knew deep inside that it was no use. I had already gone over every square millimetre. There was nothing here; no way out.

I leant my head back on his temple in defeat, sobbing out a breath. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too," he rasped, freeing one of his hands from my grasp to weakly pick up the battered paperback on the stone floor. "Now, read."

I slid it from his hands, looking down at the worn cover. A Picture of a yellow bear with a red shirt looked back at me. "Now we are six," I murmured. "I used to love this book."

Percy's lips tugged into a small smile. "I wanna hear it."

I took a slow breath, opening the cover and fingering the age roughened pages. " _Now We Are Six_ ," I began. "By A. A. Milne, with decorations by Ernest H. Shepard." I gave Percy a shaky smile as he reached an arm up to wipe away the tears that were still running down my face.

"I have a house where I go, when there's too many people…"


End file.
